The Dream
by Clockworker
Summary: This is when a tennage boy named Nestor whos dreams slowly come to relaity. The stroy starts 30 years after the war with the giants. There is also Greek, Roman, Norse and Eygption mytholigy in it.
1. The War Game

The Dream

Intro

This is just a geranial entry by me Nestor for all the weird dreams I've been having for the past few weeks in summer of 2012 before I came went to high school. The beginning is true. If anyone knows what's going on please help me.

Day 1

July 28, 2012

The dream started off with me in the middle of the crowed, I knew it was a dream but I decided to go with it at the time. Not to also mention we were in a white room with no windows or a door. When I looked over to the people I had the feeling that I knew them of somewhere but I couldn't put a name on any of them.

The youngest of them was no more then probably 12 and the oldest was 17. They all had different color shirts like the main colors and some had cargo shorts or jeans. I counted at least 7 different colors and I had black and jeans with a leather belt. That and I didn't have my glasses like normally, my eye sight was normal, like before I had the glasses. Most of people had their attention on this one guy talking about something that happened earlier. I didn't know what he meant but I keep listing.

Turn out he was an instructor, he was 6 Ft., he was a balding with gray hair, he looked like in his late 40's and with a suit witch I like to call monkey suits.

He was also explaining the rules and turned out I was in the middle of a war-game. The rules were to kill each other and capture the territories. I looked up at the moment and say that were all in a biome of sorts surrounded by glass. I looked back at him and he was still explaining. Turns out there won't be killing, once there killed there teleported out. We had at least half an hour to prep and find any hidden medical supplies or weapons/food.

He then called the following captains of the 7 teams to announce the sections we'll be in.

He said "Will the following captains come up," he said in a bit of an old raspy voice "Doris McAllister." A girl at 17 walked up in one of the yellow, she had red hair in pigtails and looked a bit short for her age. The old man then whispered something in her ear and she went back to the crowd

"Alex Sorest, Jordan Adherez, Mickey Criller, Sara Zerious, Trina Lodestar," In the following of blue, green, red, orange, white came up. The first guy was Asian with a bald head; he looked like he was 12. The next guy looked American but I got a felling he wasn't, he also had a black mullet, plus he looked to be 14. This guy was African-American (Just to be polite) and had short hair and looked like to be 16. The next girl was a brunet and looked like she had a lazy eye because one was strait but the other was looking a bit up and looked to be 17. Lastly the girl Trina had short blond hair with black and red highlights and with a lot of face piercings; she looked like she was 14 like me.

The old man whispered in their ears and they all went back to the crowd as well. "Lastly, Nestor Cardoza."

I was stunned to hear that. I wouldn't think that I would be a leader in anything. Don't get me wrong, I could give orders, see the plans before they happen. It's just that no one wants to listen to someone like me.

Without thinking I walked up and he whispered that my team would be in the forest area. I then walked back and he then said to all of us "let this one be a fair game," glaring at the Alex guy. Alex was just grinning at him and waved his hand that looked like he was telling to go on. "You all have 5 minutes to talk then it'll begin, and may the fates be with you." On those last words he disappeared.

I then tried to look for someone else with my team color to ask what I'm doing here when all of a sudden Doris grasp my shoulder, turned me around and said angrily "You better not cheat again like last time."

Be the sound of it she hated me. I was going to responded when Trina stepped and said "Back off Doris, you know better than to blame Nestor for your mistakes. Besides you had that fire ball coming anyway."

Doris face then went red like her hair and she just left. "Thanks," I said "But who are you?"

"Ha-ha Nestor, nice try but you're not going to pull another excuse to get out of this game."

"What about losing?" said one kid that walked over. He looked to be 15 with a small mohawk and he had a blue shirt. He looked a bit Japanese because his eyes were a bit pointed in the end.

"Nestor is just trying to lie that he's got amnesia to get out of the game today."

"Looks like he knows that I'm going to win this time."

"Who are you two and really why am I here, I just woke up in the middle of this crowd and what is on my head?"

"Don't you remember, I know you got a bad memory but wow? It's us your best friends, Carol and Trina; your girlfriend."

"What, no, I couldn't. Look I don't know either of you; I don't know a Carlos or a Trina." I also wanted to say that there was no way I could be able to get a girlfriend caouse of my geeky looks that now are gone in this dream and are disapering in reality.

"Wow he's not kidding." Carlos said

"But it's been month's already since you came, you better be joking." And as she said that he had a knife near my throat.

"I don't know you or this place, I swear."

She looked into my eyes for a second and she put away the knife and said "He's telling the truth, but I still don't belive you."

"Look I'm sorry but where am I, and what's going on?"

"You're in the War Globe," said Carlos "and were doing a war game and to answer your next question on 'why are we' is because we all are special. I'm physic and Trina has super agility and acrobatics. As for you we just don't know yet. We do know however that you act like a canine and have good skills fighting hand to hand and swords."

I tried to let this settle in, but it wasn't working. "So were like some sort of super humans and why?"

"Cause monster like from Greek, Roman, China, even from Vikings are true, even the gods. I'm the son of Ares, or in this case his grandson. My mother is his daughter, as for Trina she's the daughter of Bast Egypt goddesses of the cat. That explains her skills."

"But I got a felling you're the son of Lupa or Lycaon," Said Trina

It all felt like a Percy Jackson situation to me but it was a dream, might as well go with it.

"Alright, so got any tips for me to survive out there?"

"First look for your base cause every area has a base and don't forget to send out scouts to find any hidden stuff." Said Carlos

That was when we heard a ring go off like one of those bells on top of a church tower. I looked around and saw that everyone was grouping with all the other color team.

"What's going on?" I asked them

"It's starting; you might want to go to your team, captain." said Trina as she went to all the other orange shirts.

"Good luck bro." said Carlos and he headed with the other blue shirts

I then walked to my team with at least 30 people in. we all headed to what looked like a transporter. It was like a dark blue circle with a thinner ring around it and there was a keypad on a pole next to it.

That's when I heard someone yelling from the back telling to put the location already. I didn't know whether to listen to that person or not just to annoy them but I thought not to make enemies on the first day.

I put the biomes name and that's when the transporter floated in midair and it then glowed. I walked through and was teleported to what looked like the amazon jungle.

It had tons of giant trees and some regular sized oak trees. I couldn't even see the sky when I looked upped. It was amazing. I would've just stood there all day until someone got my attention.

He looked to be 17 with dirty blond hair in a bowl like haircut and he had sunglasses on his forehead like anyone else would have. He then said "So Nestor, what's the plan this time?"

That's when the others all mooned. I could tell I must have the worse strategy. They stopped when the guy said to them "Come guys, you all know he's great at the forest area."

"Ya, but there's always something that backfire's." said a girl at the back.

"Well todays going to be different," I said "I need a tracker to find our base, while were doing that I need at least six to go out and scout out the perimeter for supplies, after you come and find us take a few people who know how to set traps and make sure there good."

Most of them looked surprised to my strategy to set up.

"What you wait in for, you heard the man lets go." said the same guy that got me back too.

Seven of them bumped into each other and six of the scouts scrambled into the forest. While this one guy with 3-D glasses said "Follow me then."

When they all were following him I pulled the one guy that helped me and said "Thanks for standing up for me, what's your name?"

"We already met a few days ago."

"Well I got a bad memory."

"Names Kevin and your welcome."

It was about probably a few minutes until he said that he found it. It was a giant tree that was bigger than all the other trees in length and width.

"So how do we go in?" I asked Jordan

"You forgot that too?" he said sarcastically. As he put his hand agents' the tree trunk a door size hole opened up where his hand was. For once this wasn't surprising to me anymore.

We all went in one by one and saw that the only light in the whole tree was fireflies and I had to say it was so hollow that I couldn't see the roof. The whole tree had a few wooden tables with chairs in the middle and two stare cases both made from wood heading up to the top, my guess is that it was leading to more floors. Then there was some more stairs heading down to maybe storage or something.

It's weird but it felt like I know the place. When I was letting it all sink in the scout team and trappers came back. I thought I saw at least one scout missing. I decided just let it be. The scouts had tons of backpacks, duffle bags, and leather bur lack sacks.

They took it all to a big table and what looked like to be the head scout walked over to me.

He looked to be at least 12 with a round face and he had a baseball cap that was hiding a lot of hair, and for some reason he wasn't wearing any shoes. He said "There mostly weapons, but there are some food and water plus canteens. With the tree growing fruit and the indoor fresh water pool we'll be fine."

"That's good news, you tell the other scouts to give out food, canteens and weapons."

"Can do sir." He then went back to the others and they all started off doing the orders.

I then saw Kevin at one of the tables and asked if he knew if anyone had weapons before the game started like how Trina had her knife.

"Yup, most of us have weapons that either our parents gave us or what we made. Trina made hers out of obsidian, it toke her weeks to finish that monster."

"How long do we have until it starts?"

"Probably twenty minutes. You should go to one of the scouts and get your supplies; you don't want to end up like last time do ya?"

I didn't know what happened last time but could tell it wasn't good. I walked up to the second floor to find that kid.

The second floor was a training area, tons of wooden or hay dummies were being either sliced, stabbed or torn apart. I saw the kid on the other side of the room and I had to doge lots of arrows and knifes' to get to him.

Once I got to him and asked for a weapon he said "You want your usual?"

"Sure."

"Hear you go." What he handed me was a three foot long golden sword with a thin streak of iron in the middle and a leather handle. I had to say I had good taste.

I thanked him and went to the second floor and turned out there was no third floor. I caught myself before I could fall off; the rest was tons of huge branches and vines hanging from the ceiling.

I was going to attempt to climb to the top when I heard Kevin called for me. I looked down and he was shouting from the training floor. He said "Nestor, you might want to see this!"

By the sound of his voice he sounded a bit worried. I walked back down to the first floor and saw the missing scout. He was sitting in one of the chairs surrounded by other teammates. He looked to be 15. He had tons of cuts and I could see blood coming out of his mouth and his shirt was torn and with the parts where it was torn there was blood. Every time he coughed blood came out.

I walked over and asked what happened to him. He looked at me and said in a raspy voice "I don't know, one minute I was with the others and the next they were gone. I climbed the nearest tree and once I got up there something attacked me. It made screeching sounds. When it cut my back I fell to the ground hard. I just ran in any direction I could to get away from it. I had to go the thorn bushes and other plants to get here."

I looked to the other and told them to get him somewhere to rest. Right before they toke him to the stairs heading down he said "This is all a lie guys, the transporters aren't working. If they were I would have been out of here before I fell out of the tree."

Once he was out of site I looked back at the others murmuring. I whistled to get their attention. Once it was dead silence I said "We can't let this get to all of us, whatever happened. We have a game to win. If he's right then no kill blows or any of the sorts,"

It was dead silence. I looked over to Kevin and said "How much we got?"

"Ten minutes."

"All right then, all archers head out and find a tree to stay in, any of you that don't can stay here and defend. Anyone that uses swords defended the base. Remember no killing, only knock them out. Now let's show them what were made of."

They all shouted with excitement and that's when it all went black.


	2. Captured

Day 2

July 30, 2012

After the dream ended I just lived my life for the day not telling anyone what happened. If I did then they might have thought I might have been delusional or something. Once I was back in the dream I was in the same spot where it left off. I was still standing there, hand on my sword. I zoned back when Kevin shacked me out of it.

He said "Dude, are you all right? You've been standing there for the last 8 minutes."

"Ya, I'm all right. Any news in yet?"

"None, everyone is in their possessions. I recommend you get to yours."

"Witch is?"

"You sneak to the other side and clam the base."

That really did sound like me. I just nodded and head to the entrance. Once I was out I saw a lot of people ready to defend. I kept walking till I was out of site.

I just kept walking into the forest until I heard some footsteps. I did what any other normal person would do, I climbed up a tree.

Once I was up there two guys in yellow shirts were arguing to each other. In my opinion they looked to be maybe hillbilly or rednecks? One winning the argument was shorter and skinner then the other one. He had a trucker hat hiding a mullet; he had long jeans and looked to be 17.

The other one looked to be 14 and was taller than the other guy and fatter. He had what looked to be a baseball cap; it was too faded so I couldn't tell. He had navy blue shorts and I couldn't see if either had shoes on.

The short guy said with what you might think a hillbilly/redneck would say "Now look at what you did Tiny, you got us lost."

"Sorry Bill but didn't you said to head east?"

"No, that was your fault and now Doris will have our heads if were caught!"

I was thinking maybe I would take them on surprised but when I jumped a branch caught hold of my belt. I was hanging there like a piñata ready to get hit.

Bill smiled and said "Well, well, well. Look what we got here." After that he snapped his fingers and Tiny got a baseball bat witch looked to be maybe iron or something and knocked me out. Everything then went black again.

…..

I came too when someone splashed really cold water at my face. I looked around and saw that it was Doris with a smug grin and Bill with an empty bucket. I was tied to a chair in chains. The room looked to be a prison cell.

"What do you want with me?" I said trying not to be manly as possible since they toke my sword, shoes/ shocks.

"I don't want anythin to do to you, but Doris on the other hand."

"I want you to suffer as much as I did at our last battle. I want to be humiliated like I was. All the pain you caused a-"

"Is this going anywhere or are you just going to keep on rambling?" I said sarcastically with a grin.

Her face turned red with anger and said "You insolent little brat!"

She then hit me in the side of my head with a wooden club. God that heart. Blood started trickling down my nose and out of my mouth.

"Tell me," I said to her "why do you have so much pent up aggression on me? I didn't do anything to you. If I did though there might have been a very good reason."

"You humiliated ne in front of the whole academy! You set of a roman fire bomb in my dorm!"

Bill was trying to hold back a laugh but he couldn't help. She shot him an irritated look. "Now tell me where your base is."

"Okay," I said sarcastically "Just head north from here and jump off the first cliff you get to and how in Lupa name should I know! I was knocked out and a sack over my head!"

She then yelled "Bill!" right when she said that Bill cringed.

"Sorry but I told you it was Tiny's fault."

"Just drop him off where you found him put one of the trackers on him"

"With pleasure" he said with a devilish grin and smacked me in the side of my head."

He then hit me in the side of my head and everything went black again and that's when the dream all ended.

…..

I woke up at around 5 a.m. from that dream. I wasn't strait when I woke up. I just lad there with my eyes open for a while before I decided to get ready for the day.


	3. Quack!

Day 3

August 1, 2012

Once I came too in the dream I was in the middle of the jungle or forest, I couldn't tell. It was probably a few hours until night. My sword still wasn't back, so were my shoes and shocks. To be honest I felt like I woke from a bad hangover (To get the record straight I have never drank in my life, I'm just making a guess what a hangover might feel like). There was also a silver band on my left ankle with a flashing red dot.

I didn't know what part of the jungle I was in but I knew I had to get this band off before I could find the base. I tried looking for rocks or something but I knew that it was more important to find food and water first.

I kept walking north until I started to hear running water and I started to head to the source when I tripped over what I thought to be a mole hill. It actually was a sack half buried in dirt. It was full of fruit and a blue canteen. I filled up the cantina and washed up a yellowish apple for a snack. I decided that it be better to stay near the stream for a bit until I get my bearings.

I then sat under a nearby tree until I heard some people heading my way. Again like a normal person, I climbed a tree.

Once I was up there I saw a 12 year old with a black shirt with shorts and flip-flops with a bull cut running out of the jungle.

I was relieved until three more guys in green shirts followed him. He was terrified. What looked to be the leader was a pale guy who seemed to be 17. He had jeans and tooth picks in his mouth. One of the other guys was taller than the leader, he looked to be 16. He had hair tied in a ponytail and had skinny jeans. Lastly the last one looked to be a guy with short black hair and around to be 17(Honestly I couldn't tell if it was either a guy or a girl cause I forgot to mention he/she was warring eyeliner.

The leader said to the kid "It's no use kid we already ran about five miles and let's face it, you can't run anymore. Now where's your base?"

"As if I would tell you where it is!"

I had to say I wasn't comfortable in the tree. I made some rustling and the guy with eyeliner looked over in my direction. I had to think fast and true it wasn't a good plan but I said in my best duck impression "Quack!"

"Leslie what are you doing?" said the leader

"I'm just listing to a duck."

"Quack!" I honestly didn't know what I was doing anymore.

"Now where were we? Ah yes, tell us or Leslie here will snap your neck."

"Never!"

He then snapped his fingers and lacy walked forward slowly to the kid. I could tell the kid was terrified. I tried not to do anything but if I didn't and if that scout was right this might be the end of him.

Right when she was a few feet away from him he said "I really do like kids, they don't leave that much of a mess."

I let my instincts kick in and did a flying kick to the side of her head and he broke the side of a tree's trunk. He got up rubbing his head and said "Did I just get kicked from the bull cut?"

I then grabbed the kid and before I left with him I said "Quack!" and jumped right into the jungle but made a silent left and signaled the kid to be quiet. I looked over in the bushes to see them still standing there.

"Zack, what the hell was that?" asked the leader.

"I believe that was the duck sir." He said in a way where you'd think he was rich.

Leslie was then grunting rubbing his head.

"Are you alright over there?" asked Zack

"Ya, little bastard hit me out of nowhere." He said angrily

"Good to see your still conscience Leslie, and just so you know it's not a big deal or anything, you might want to get on this on but there getting away you fat bastard!" he said calmly but in the end he was angry.

She then ran into the spot where we entered but she kept going.

The leader then turned to Zack and said "What are you waiting, she'll need back up," after that he ran the same path. "And wait for me!"

Once they were out of site we got back into the opening he said "It's good to see you Capt."

"Good to see a fellow team mate, you know which way is the base and do you know how to get this band off me?"

"Yes to both, let me see it."

I lifted my leg and he looked at it for a few seconds. He then taps on the red light three times. That's when it started beeping and smoking. After a few seconds it clamps open and falls to the ground. I look at him with an expression saying 'how did you do that?'

"I'm the son of Magni, Viking god of strength. I could break almost anything with my bear hands."

When I was about to say thanks I saw a duck near the bank near the stream. I thought if I put it on the duck Doris would be frown off my trail. I started to walk towards it and right before it could fly off, my instincts kicked in automatically and I caught it by the neck. I felt like to snap its neck but I came back and strap it around its back. Once I was finished I placed him on the water and let him go free.

"Why did you do that?" he asked me with a confused expression.

"To try and throw Doris off my trial."

"Oh, well the base is east from hear. It's probably a few miles from here, but there's word that there's pack of wolves out here on the hunt." He said worryingly.

I could tell he was afraid of them. I couldn't help but to kind of agree, but were fine though. I have a kid that's the son of strength.

"Then let's hope they find those three before they find us."

Right when we were about to leave everything went black and I woke up in my bed again.


	4. The Beast

Day 4

August 2, 2012

When I came back the kid and I were walking on a dirt path. I kept quiet. It was probably a half an hour until we heard snarls and growls all around us. I was the first to hear it. My ears literally went up or in this case twitched. Right before the kid could react.

I told him in a whisper "Just keep walking until I tell you to stop. Stay calm and pretend you don't notice them. Don't be afraid, they smell fear."

That made him calm down but he started to twitch a bit. We kept walking until I singled him to stop. I just stood there calmly and said "You can come out now; I knew you were fallowing us a while ago."

That's when like 10 white wolves and a black wolf came out snarling and growling. To my surprise the black wolf in a devilish voice with some sarcasm in his voice "Oh look, the dinner cane sense us."

"Oh look the chew toy can make jokes." I said in about the same voice as him.

It didn't help at all. He just kept growling. That's when the kid got enough courage to ask "Are you talking to the wolves?"

"Yup."

The lead wolf then started sniffing the air. He then said in disgust "I can smell both Lupa and Lycaon in your blood. How's that?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's just see when I bite through your throught while the rest of my pack eats your companion."

On that note one of the wolves jumped at the kid but I was faster. I grabbed the wolf by the throat and threw it back at the leader.

"Heres your warning; Leave us or die."

"I chose to kill _you_!"

Once then they all pounce at once and right then it felt like I was in the matrix. It felt like they were all going in slow-motion. I let instincts kick in again and I don't know how, but I jabbed four parts on each wolf and when it all went to normal the fell to the ground whining.

The lead wolf just smiles. He then said "The beast inside you grows stronger than before."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon enough."

After that he just disappeared in to the shadows and so did the other wolves. I turned to see the kid who was in a daze. He was like that for a few seconds until I snapped in his face and he came too.

"Are you alright?"

"You were… you were taking to those wolves. But how? All I heard was barks, howls and growls, and that's what you were doing?"

"I don't know."

His left eye just twitch and he said "let's just head for the camp."

Right before I could follow him everything was slipping from my vision. I knew it was ending. And right before it ended my last thought was 'God damit not again!'

I woke up this time one the floor with my blanket still on the bed. I was surprised to see how I got out of it. As usual I just ignore all.


	5. Colaberations

Day 5

August 3, 2012

It was sunrise when I came got back. I saw the tree, so I thought I was on auto pilot for the whole trip and I was hoping that I didn't miss anything important. The tree was a bit burned and some holes in it. There were no more members outside.

When we got to the door a cold purple knife was at my throat. I stood there frozen to see Trina smiling. I looked around and see also Carlos and some other colored shirts injured including mine and some others colors that weren't injured.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on!?"

"Easy," said Trina "First the teleports aren't working so people are dying. Second, something is killing us all one by one and all we could find are giant feathers. Third we decided to stay here so because it isn't attacking here."

"Now why do you still have your knife at my throat?"

"It's fun to see you scared."

"Well could you tell me where the yellow team is and put the knife down?"

"There down stairs. Doris hated how you tricked them and Bill and Tiny are too scared to face you." she said while putting the knife away.

"We need a plan," said Mickey, the leader of the red team "None of us have a clue what to do. We're guessing it's an animal so we expiated you to know. We have one of the feathers."

He tossed me the feather. It was gray with gold and black on the top of the feathers. Without thinking I said "It's a griffon, it looks like it's a special one."

"I'll get the barbeque sauce then." said Carlos

"Enough with the jokes Carlos. This is serious, people are dying. If it has been attacking the other bases then we have at least have a day or two before it tries to look here. We need to send of a signal the ones outside of the dome. I need all the sons and daughters of Hephaestus and Vulcan. Any others that their parents are gods of technology and to power it."

To be completely honest, I have no idea where I got the idea. I sort of went on auto pilot. At least a few went to the second floor to start with the plan while the trappers started to gone on their own plane and started putting traps for the griffon. When everyone went on doing their own business Carlos went over to me and Trina.

Right before he came Trina said "I nerved seen you give orders like that."

"You got your memory back yet Nestor?" asked Carlos

"NO, I don't think I ever will. It's weird though. When me and the kid I was with to get here we were attacked by a pack of wolves. I knew what they were saying but the kid didn't get a word of it all."

"I told you," said Trina "You're the son of either Lupa or Lycaon, we still haven't find out yet and before we can you're a threat to us all."

"How am I a threat to anyone except most of these people in a war game?"

"The instinct of a wild animal in the mind of a human is dangerous. That's one of the reasons why the ancient druids died off."

"Then explain why you have your feline instincts controlled?"

"There's a trick to it all but it's different to each person." she said

"I'll see you two in later," I said to them "I need to get some sleep."

After I said bye I headed to the floor with the third floor to sleep on one of the branches. Once I got there and tried to go to sleep. I was out in the next second. I immediately woke up in the same place as always. I then heard something hit my window. I didn't know what it was but when I looked through the blinds the griffon feather was there at my window.


	6. Explonations

Day 6

August 4, 2012

Once I was dressed I went out to my window and the feather was gone. I didn't know if it was an illusion or not but I knew for sure I saw it. I haven't told a soul about the dreams except for this journal entry.

I didn't know what to expect except for that my team and I will fight the griffon. I really have a feeling that somehow the dream was real because lately I've been getting sores from it all. I got head aces after the whole capture thing and aces in my legs from all the walking.

Once I was back in the dream. I was sleeping on the same branch like where I left off but before I was fully awake Trina yelled for me and I sot startled cause it was under me and well… I fell off the branch and landed right on her in the second floor.

Once we both got back up she said "Sorry for waking you up but something's wrong," we continued the conversation on the way down the stairs "The guys finished the machine and it turns out the teleports were sabotaged. Someone wanted us to die. Their sending teleports to get us out of it buts it's going to take a while, that and it found us."

When we got down I saw mostly everyone was guarding the entrance and other spots it might show up. They were even guarding down stairs. Trina then noticed that didn't have a weapon. She said "how come you don't have a weapon?"

"I did but Doris toke it when she caught me and now that I notice I still don't have socks or shoes from being captured."

She looked down was surprised "Oh, well once we get back to the academy we'll make you a new one."

All of a sudden we all started to hear bird shrieks coming from outside. I then yelled "All right, this is what we've been waiting for. Try and make sure no one else gets killed. We hold it off until they come to get us, as for my team… You have the command to kill,"

Everyone in my team started cheering for that one "We have to kill it for all our fallen friends and teammates, for them, for Olympus, for Valhalla, for all our parents known as the gods!" it toke a few seconds to sink in but they all started to cheer.

For once they were all on my side. No complaints or anything of the kind. We just waited for it to come but we kept hearing screams for the back. When I noticed I saw a gold beak pick up a guy in orange and ate him whole. I stood there in terror and when the griffon saw me it screeched and swopped for me. I side rolled and yelled the others to watch out, but before they could react arms grabbed for them and pulled them to wherever they came from.

One by one they were all getting picked off. I tried to stop the hands but they were too fast. When the griffon tried to swoop at me again a jumped on its back and started to dig my hands into its back. Somehow my hands had claws. I went with it and kept ripping its skin. I was in a blood rage; I could see blood fly everywhere. This is one of the reasons why don't fight. Once I see blood I won't stop till it's all out of the things body.

I heard some shouts telling me to stop but I couldn't. I then heard that pack wolves voice with him saying about the animal now taking control. I couldn't speak or anything. I tried to come too but it wasn't working until the griffon couldn't take it. It fell to the ground and I saw it hit the ground and so did I. we both were ten feet apart. I was still in the blood rage. I began to run to it to finish it but I was able to stop running.

I then felt the pain of it all. I started to yell from the pain. It felt like a thousand needles were inside my body setting me in flames. I then looked at the griffon and saw that it was in pain too. It then said "Please stop. I had enough with all of this."

I couldn't believe that it could talk, but it was speaking telepathically.

I then said "Weren't you the one that was killing all of us? You killed so many people. Why should I stop now?"

"Because you don't want the animal to take control, and I wasn't truly doing this."

'Great,' I thought 'does every animal/monster know about what going on?'

"No, only the ancient gardens know."

"Ok but what do you mean some one was controlling you?"

"Someone brainwashed me to kill you. It wasn't one of the gods. Just know that that there is something dark inside you waiting to burst."

"What is that exactly?"

"I cannot give that sort of information. Just know that the end of days is coming."

On that note he closed his eyes and turned strait to black dust. Once then a pair of hands grabbed me and I was in a gymnasium with all the others that survived. Trina and Carlos were there. Even all the team leaders were there. I was surprised to see all this. That's when a man on an intercom said "We are sorry for the malfunction of the teleports and deaths of all the others,"

There were tons of murmurs and whispers coming from every direction. The guy then just said "By tomorrow you will all go back to your normal classes. You may all now leave and return to your dorms."

After that they all started to leave the gymnasium. I tried to look for Carlos and when I found him I said "Duds, where are the dorms and witch is mine?"

"Just follow me, and this might surprise you."

When we both got out of the gymnasium I saw tons of buildings that looked to be about 4 stories tall. There were others that weren't in the war game that were probably adults but there were some kids and others my age that weren't either.

On the way we had to dough a lot people. Some in golf carts. Most of the people's styles were weird. Some had fezzes and lots of other trends from like the 90's to the 70's. I even saw some girls with the old bee hive hair style. Even some guys looked to be from the movie Greece.

On the way I asked him what happened when I was on the griffon.

"You were laughing. The pupils of your eyes started to turn red. You started to lick the blood in your hands or claws. It scared all of us."

"Thanks for the nightmares."

He just laughed but it was a laugh that tells you to drop the conversation.

It tokes like 5 minutes to get to the dorms. They looked like those hotels and it was like 20 stories high.

"So witch ones mine?" I asked

"It's on the top floor, and by that I mean you live one the roof."

"Why?"

"When you first came you said to the one in charge of housing that you don't like to really be with other people in your spare time."

"That does sound like me, is it mixed dorms or what?"

"No, guys are in the bottom floor and girls in the top floor. For neither of them to go to each other's dorm they put like a charm on the elevator and stairs. Guys are able to go on the first ten but when they go to eleven to twenty there's like an invisible wall for them to go through. For you though, you got access to the top floors. The other guys say you're lucky but we all know that you just like to be alone up on the roof."

"Do I have a roommate?"

"No, now let's get inside."

The bottom floor looked like it was a 5 star hotel. There was an even those guys at the front desk to give you your key and everything. When we were in the elevator it had like 50 buttons for the floors, to stop it, etc.… but they were all written in different languages. There was Egyptian, Greek, Latin, Japanese, Chinese, even French, German, and Russian. There wasn't any English or Spanish, though I saw some ancient Aztec writing. It's weird but I knew what numbers they were and what they say.

I pushed the 40th floor button because there wasn't one for the roof. Even the elevator had cheesy music that any other normal elevator had. Once were got to the top I walked through the door but when Carlos tried he just got bumped back from an invisible.

"This wall gets me every time. Trina is going to be out to lead you to your place," he said rubbing his forehead "Relax a bit. Trina has to train you in an hour. I'd saw remember that all three of us got a mission but ya."

"What do we have to do?"

"We got to go after some monsters. We don't know the origin of them but there coming from the Cardiff in the U.K., we don't know anything about them except that their die heart meat lovers. See you tomorrow."

The elevator closed and off to the bottom floor. The next second later Trina appeared out of nowhere. It scared the blood out of me.

"Chill." she said in a calm voice.

"How long were you there?"

"Since you two came to the floor. I'm the master at stealth."

She then just led me down the corridor. There was like 20 doors on each side of me. Each made of what looked to be gold. At the end of the hallway there was a door that said stairs in Latin. The stairs looked like they were of wood, just something to remind me of what happened at the war game. When we got to the last door at the top there was a sign that said 'IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, THEN DON'T DISTURB.' Written in what looked to be blood.

"You charmed the door so you could only go in or anyone you invite in."

"Gods I'm good."

"Remember, you've got training in an hour. I'll be knocking on your door. See ya."

She then went back down the stairs. I didn't open the door until like a minute later cause I was in deep thought wondering what's on the other side of the door. When I open the door I expected to see like a hammock or something as a bed but what I did see was amazing.

First off my bed was a hammock so that was the only thing I was right about. There was other stuff there to. There was a glass cabinet that looked to be bullet proof cause when I opened it the glass was thick. Inside were lots of different guns, knives and scythes. There was also a computer connected to a small generator like the size of a shoe box. But I was also connected to a lava lamb, a digital alarm clock that said it was 4:27 p.m. and a TV with a cable box. There was also a book shelf about 4 feet tall with over a hundred books all in different languages.

There wasn't a roof but there was a bug zapper near a night stand. I decided to go to the computer and see what was on it. When it popped up the login and password I just put in my computers password and login back home. It worked and when it showed the desk top there was like thousands of short cuts to stuff. I opened the photo album and saw lots of pictures. There were lots with Trina, Carlos and me. All three of us have the best times. After each photo my head started to hurt. My mind was being flushed by memories, all coming back. I could barely make things out.

It all stopped when I closed the album. At least a few months went into my mind flashing images. I turned it off and headed for the bookshelf. I was looking for a book on the monsters that could appear in the U.K. but when I was going to grab a book a white flash consumed me.

I was in a city street. There were tons of people walking around. I looked around and saw a little boy. He looked to be 6. He had black short hair. His clothes looked to be like they were rages. He also what looked to be a necklace that looked like chains. I couldn't see if it had something in the front of it like how other necklaces have. He looked like he was starving. He kept shivering.

I walked over to him but I couldn't move. No one noticed the kid. They couldn't see how sad he was. That was until a man walked up to him and asked where his parents are. I couldn't hear the kid but the guy told him that they were over at the ally way. When he started following the guy, I was able to walk again.

I followed them and when they were in the ally where none could see them the guy toke out a pocket knife. He had an insane look in his eyes. I was trying to shout for the kid to run but I couldn't speak. That's when the kid starts getting a black and red aura. The kids eyes started to turn red like how mine where with the griffon. His hands turned to claws. He guy was horrified. Before the kid attacked, a mark appeared on his forehead ᾮ. I looked away and I heard screams of pain.

When the screams died I looked and saw the kid covered in blood, there was a vicious look in his eyes. The mark disappeared and he saw me.

He turned to me and said in a normal voice a child should have "Remember what you did to the man?" and he pointed to a pile of bones, a pocket knife, cloths, a phone and a wallet. After that the darkness disappeared around him and so did the blood. He then just walked out of the alleyway. When he was out of sight the flash came back and I was back in my room.

Everything started to spin. I know now that the kid was me, somehow it was me. I tried to catch myself but I feel to the floor and everything went black. So ends the dream.


	7. The Messager

Day 7

August 6, 2012

School started. I started to go to copper canyon. On the first day I saw a quarter of my teammates. They all had the same names but different personalities. At least now I know there's some kind of a connection. On the 5th there wasn't a dream luckily, but today I wasn't lucky.

I was back in my room. My head near the bookshelf. I heard a knock on the door and I looked at the clock and it said 5:29 p.m. I opened the door and there's Trina and a Girl that looked to be maybe 15.

She had dirty blond hair and she had freckles. She was around 5ft. her hair was both long and curly. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were (then again, I could never see what color every person I met/seen in this dream). She was on the Red team by the looks of her shirt and she also had cargo shorts (and if you're wondering what race she is, she looked to be white.)

"HI," she said "I'm Gayle and I'm here to help you with training."

'Good,' I thought 'finally someone I haven't meet.'

"I thought Carlos said you were going to train me?" I said to Trina

"Ya but Gayle is really good at training people, she's the daughter of Athena."

"By what Kevin told me I got my work cut out for me to train you."

"You know Kevin?"

"Ya were old friends."

When she led me to the training area we past what looked to be a chiwawa. I looked at it with a confused look and he said "What you look-in at?" in a voice you might expect a butcher to have.

"Whose chiwawa is that?"

"That's just a stray that keeps showing up." said Gayle

I just ignored it and just kept following them. We basically when back to the gymnasium. When they went in I asked "Why are we here?"

"Yes, you need to know that not everything is always what it seems." Right as Gayle said that training dummies popped up out of the floor, a wrestling ring for hand to hand combat and a small sword arena.

I was amazed to see all this. I looked over to them and said "So what do I need to do first."

"You'll be starting with sward play. You'll go against Trina and then me."

"That sounds fair."

She then handed me and Trina with wooden swords that were about 3 feet long. When we got into the ring Gayle blew a whistle and Trina immediately leaped up to 5 feet and tried to stab me in the chest. I rolled out of the way but got a scrape. I could barely block and dodge all the shots she tried. What was holding me back was that I didn't want to go into a blood rage again.

I kept it up for another minute until she was able to get past me guard and slap me with the flat of her sward. That's when I lost it. I went into offensive and she could barely keep gourd. That's when I hit the side of her head with the bud of my sword and she feels strait onto the floor.

"I give, I give!" she said pretending to wave a white flag.

"That was impressive Nestor." Said Gayle

"Thanks."

"Your turn." said Trina pointing her sword at Gayle.

Trina then left the ring and gave Gayle the sword. When Trina blew the whistle Gayle disappeared, but that's when I got hit in the back of the head by her sword.

I stumbled back and said "How, What?"

"I got my mother's fighting skills."

"That explains it."

When she disappeared again I blocked her attack. She kept doing that until she started to face me instead. I kept dogging the all. I started to get tiered of this and tried to hit her but I left myself open. She launched me out of the ring and I landed right on my head.

"I got say, no one has every kept up with me." She said with a bit of admirable look.

"What's next?"

"Man your eager to lose. This time its hand to hand combats. It's in same order like last time and Trina, no hitting what's under the belt. Same rules to you Nestor especially for what's on above the belt."

I just rolled my eyes and got into the other ring. Once Gayle blew the whistle Trina looked like she teleported in front of me. It got me so off gourd that she was able to make me fall with a push of her finger. I got back up as fast I could but Trina just tried to hit me. I kept blocking like last time. I heard Gayle say déjà vu. I decided to go on the offensive again and when Trina tried to punch me I grabbed her arm and threw her out of the ring, but she was able to land on her feet like a cat.

"Looks like I'm better at this sort of thing."

"First you got to fight Me." said Gayle.

When she said there was a shack in the ground. That's when a black vapor appeared. Then a black dog that was the size of a rhino jumped out of it and started to growl. I tried to hear what it was saying but all I heard was "_Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal_."

"What is that?" said Trina

"It's a hell hound, a beast from the underworld." I said

"Well I'm going to send it back!"

Trina then leaped forward for and attack but it leaped back into a shadow behind it and reappeared in front of Gayle and knocked her aside like a rag doll. It pounced and pinned me into the ground.

It again said "_Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal_." But this time it sounded like English. He said "_I shall walk the Earth and my hunger will know no bounds_."

It then got its face closer to me and said "You're soon to meet death again; you're not ready are you? Let it be known that I'm only the messenger and the one that send me was not Pluto or Hades or even Thanatos and Set or Osiris but another kind of death is coming."

It then puff into dark ashes and what lie behind it was Gayle with a bronze knife. She came to be and offered her hand. I didn't except it. I got up and brushed off the ashes.

Trina then came over and said "What did that thing want from you?"

"It said _Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal."_

"Translation please and what language is that? It didn't sound like anything I heard." Gayle said worryingly

"It's demonic. A language only demands and dark spirits speak in, I don't know how I know it but in English it's '_I shall walk the Earth and my hunger will know no bounds.'_

"What does that mean?" asked Trina

"We better take you to the headmaster's office." said Gayle leading me and Trina out of the gym.

…..

For some reason the headmaster's office looked like an old billionaire's mansion. The difference was that there were tree in colors I've never seen before and there was a secretary behind a metal desk at the porch.

She looked to be around fifty cause of how gray her hair looked to be. She also had small glasses that looked to be reading glasses and she has a green blouse. She was signing some stuff that was written in a few languages. I could catch a few words.

Gayle then walked up to the desk and said in a serious voice "We need to see the headmaster right away Betty."

She then nodded her head and pointed to the door with her pen. She door then changed from a normal house door to a fancy old door. We then headed for the door and on the other side was the announcer from the beginning.

He was sitting behind a desk that looked too made of mahogany and the office had a few severed heads. I think one of them was a Hydras head. I couldn't tell if it was but it looked to be a giant snake's head and there was a fire place behind him.

He then said "Why Gayle, what a surprise. Is there a problem with the gym again?"

"Yes if problem meant a monster appearing into the gym."

"Nonsenses, there hasn't been a leak since the 70's."

"Of witch years sir?" I said

"The 17 hundreds"

"Oh…" I did not expect that.

"But really, a hell hou-" but before she could finish that the headmaster pushed a button and all the windows were blocked by iron walls and so did the door and the fireplace.

"How do you know the hell hounds?" He said angrily and I caught somewhat of fear. "I told your teachers never to bring up the name."

"Actually sir," said Trina "we didn't know about them except for Nestor."

"But how? We covered up the hell hounds from every source that a student could look up. We covered up the text books, Yahoo, Google, Bing and hell we even covered up the hell hounds on the Wiki."

"What's so bad about the hell hounds?" I asked

"They weren't a big deal until in the early 90's," said the headmaster with his head down. "Something woke an ancient evil and now everything to do with death has now become dangerous. There aren't any more sons or daughters of Hades, Pluto, Thanatos and Osiris. Everything went downhill after that, the hellhounds where the first to lose turn on Hades. We haven't heard from him or the other death gods in over 20 years or any other things to do with them. Now that there back something bad is going to happen."

"What about our quest sir?" Asked Trina

"You'll leave by tomorrow. Nestor, tell Carlos the news and be ready for anything on your journey," He said while turning away from us "You're all dismissed."

After he was finished saying that the room went back to normal. We exited back at the front of the building and that's when the dream ended.


	8. History With Kevin

Day 8

August 13, 2012

It's been a long while since I had the dream and I actually found some more of my team mates. I meet both Gayle and Kevin who I got well with. Tonight was when I was back in the dream.

I was in the back seat of a car with Gayle on my right, asleep with her head on my shoulder and Trina on my left, who was also asleep with her head leaning on my arm. Both were wearing casual shirts and jeans. I was going to wake them up when Carlos singled me from the passenger's seat to not to wake them up.

I looked over to the driver's seat and saw Kevin who was asleep as well and had his sunglasses on. I mouthed Carlos; why is he asleep?

He mouthed back "The car is enchanted so we can sleep with no worries and before you ask about him and Gayle being here, the headmaster said that we'll need them for our quest."

"What about-"

"Both Gayle and Trina fell asleep after you did and remember a week ago you said that Trina isn't your girlfriend, so now you're up for grabs for a lot of girls." He mouthed with a smirk.

"How many?"

"A good few under 10, but Gayle has been dropping hints on you for the past week we've been traveling."

"Wait, how many?"

"About 6 days for the quest and few for the hints."

"Should we wake them up yet?"

"Sure, were almost to New York, and before you ask; were going to New York City to find a guy who's supposed to help on this quest."

Right then he started to shake Kevin to wake him up. Right when he did that, Kevin had reflex moment and punched Carlos in the nose. He said "ouch" loud enough to wake up Kevin but the other two.

Kevin put his sunglasses back on top of his head and said "Sorry, reflex."

"It's alright; I should have seen it coming." He said while checking to see if he was bleeding.

Kevin then looked over to the back seats and smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I just told him to shut up and asked if either had a reflex reaction like him.

"Not any that I know of, but Carlos; can you hand be a can opener and one of the rations?"

Carlos handed him a can and a can opener and I could tell what they were going to do. Right when he started to open it, Trina woke up and she said "breakfast already?" witch then woke up Gayle who looked to me and said with a smile "Morning."

I was going to replay but Trina then said "Kevin, you going to share that?"

"Do you have to think about food right when you wake up?" asked Carlos

"Yes, now shut up and hand me a spork."

We then all decided to have some breakfast. I got to admit that the food was decent. When we finished we past a sign that said that New York was 5 miles ahead. We decided to stop on the side of the road so we could change into something that's normal to New Yorkers cause we were wearing stuff that people would find odd.

Luckily we weren't near the highway yet so we were able to stop without problems. The girls were in the car while we guys had to be out in side where it was freezing, all thanks to the wind.

I was in a white T-shirt with a windbreaker and had some dark jeans and I was able to find some Vans in the trunk (before I got out of the car I checked to see if I got shoes on but sadly no). Carlos had a cap and he decided to keep his blue shirt with a dark blue sweater, he also had some normal jeans and tennis shoes. As for Kevin, he kept his sunglasses and he kept his black shirt, he had a gray sweater and regular jeans and some weird sandals.

Once when we were finished Carlos knocked on the window and asked them both when they were going to be finished. They didn't respond for a few seconds. Carlos then signaled me and Kevin that he was going to open the door. Kevin signaled not to but he didn't listen. Right when he was about to the door open so fast that it launched Carlos a good few feet.

Both me and Kevin put or attention to Carlos, but all we did was just laugh at him. We could've stayed there all day but one of the girls whistled to get our attention. Trina went for a punk emo look; she had a gir hoodie with a Lincoln Park T-shirt and some skinny jeans and convers. As for Gayle she had a green t-shirt, a brown hiker sweater and some regular jeans and some running shoes.

Kevin elbowed me to stop staring. I walked over to Carlos to give him a hand. I helped him up and he said "Thanks, I should have seen that one too."

"Now that were all finished let's get going." said Kevin while heading for the driver's seat.

Once we back in we had to wait for an hour cause of the traffic that was heading for New York. When it started to clear up Carlos said "You see, this can't get any worse." And as if it was on cue it was getting even more traffic started to form up ahead.

Right then Trina yelled "Carlos, you son of bitch!" Gayle and I had to restrain her from trying to hit Carlos, who was now trying to hide under the glove compartment.

It took about another hour until we got out of the traffic and get to New York City. When we were there I couldn't help but to see out the window. All the people passing by and all the really tall buildings made me feel like a tourist. When the empire state building was in sight I asked Kevin if there are any Greek gods on the top floor.

Kevin just sighed and said "No, they don't live there anymore. Not since the 4th war."

"What war?"

Just then Kevin's gloom just spread over everyone else. I felt like I was missing something that was extremely important. It toke about a minute until Trina said "the wars between the Titans and the giants."

"What do you mean?"

This time it was Gayle's turn to explain. "About 30 years ago the second Titan war started. But back then the school/campus was called Camp-Half Blood; it was only for the Greek god's children. It was devastating. Later after about another 2 years the war between the Giants started; Gaea's children known as the giants were at war with the Greek and Roman demigods. After it ended the two opposite cultures were joined in peace. Until the Norse and Egyptian demigods were infuriated by the lack of respect they were given. Soon the fourth war started. It didn't stop for 5 years. Once it was stopped the school/campus that we now live in was built on the old grounds of Camp Jupiter; the Roman version of Camp –Half Blood. The Heroes of the 4 wars were documented in our history books. Only a few live but the rest are either missing or dead."

"Who are the heroes?" I asked

"I think you might the first few," said Carlos "In the second war it was Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon and Luke Castellan; son of Hermes. In the third it was again Percy, Annabeth Chase; daughter of Athena, a.k.a Gayle's half-sister, and to save you some time I'll just say the first names with the god parent," toke in a deep breath and said "Hazel; Pluto, Leo; Hestaphes, Piper; Aphrodite, Jason; Jupiter and finally Frank; Mars. The last heroes were Nico; Hades, Jordan; Hellos, Jin; Oden and lastly Elisabeth; Isis." He finished with it off with him gasping for air.

"So why exactly aren't there any Greek gods in the Empire State building?"

"Because of all the wars that happened." Trina said with an annoyed tone.

We all just rode in silence until I said "So, who are we looking for?"

"Were looking for a guy named Braedon a son of Khaos" said Trina

"Isn't he a Titan?"

"Yup," responded Trina "and were going to get his son's help."

"Where do you think he's at?"

"He's going to meet us near the airport tomorrow at 8 a.m., so we got the rest of the day to kill. So who's doing what?"

The car was silent again for a few seconds until Kevin said "I'm going to check out some music stores and get some new headphones."

"I'm going to head to Brooklyn and see if they are as mean as everyone think they are." Carlos said with a grin of eagerness.

"I'm heading for the pier," said Gayle "you want to come Nestor?"

I was going to say yes until Trina butted in and said "I'm sorry Gayle, but Nestor is coming with me to see the theater." She then grabbed my arm and pulled me over to her side of the car.

"No, he's coming with me." Said Gayle, who also grabbed my other arm and pulled me over to her side.

To save you some of the details, it went for a few minutes until Kevin gave a solution to where I go with Gayle and Trina goes with Carlos to keep an eye on him. The agreed and we head for the hotel that we were going to stay at for the night. The roommates were Gayle and Trina in one room and me and the others in the other.

Right when I checked the room my vision started to go blurry and I started to lose my balance. I tried to make it to the bathroom so then I'll know when I'll be back. When I made it, that's when the dream ended.


	9. Day at the Pier

Day 9

August 14, 2012

For the whole day I wondered how the date to the pier would be like for me. With all honesty I never really went on a date before. Even if the dream was fake I'll still probably as nerves as hell since I liked Gayle, both in the dream and reality. At least the now if I mess up I'll know what not to do when I ask Gayle out in reality.

Though I have to also find this Braedon character as well. My guess is that he goes to my high school since there are a lot of people form my dreams that are in my school.

When night came I went to bed a bit early so I could probably squeeze in some time for the dream. When I back, I was still in the restroom. I stayed still for second until I heard Carlos knocking on the door telling me that Gayle was waiting for me outside.

When I went out of the hotel room I saw Gayle waiting near her room door. She changed her shirt to a pink T-shirt with a Kool-Aid smile on it. She said "What toke you so long?"

I had to lie since it would be weird if I say either school or the bathroom. "I was stopping Kevin form raiding the mini-refrigerator."

She just stared at me for a few seconds, probably to see if I was lying. She then stopped and said "We'll let's go; It's just a small walk away."

At first we walked in silence until she asked why I have amnesia. I just said "I don't know why you can turn invisible?"

"After the third war Annabeth made sure that all children of Athena would be given the power of invisibility. So now they could either get knowledge, invisibility or both. So who is your parent?"

"I don't know. Everyone thinks it either Lupa or Lycaon. Then again they might be wrong."

"We'll if I had to pick, I'd say you're more of a Hades kind of guy."

"What make you say that?"

"You do have wolf like things but the hell hound would be a good example on both my guesses."

"I think we'll have to stop talking about demigod stuff since were here already."

The pier would have anything you might think it would have. It had booths and a fairies wheel and everything. Before we went in I asked her if she had any mortal money. She said to just check my wallet. When I checked, I had over a good $500. I was a bit shell shocked but I didn't let this keep me down.

We fit just went to booths and I was able to win a giant teddy bear from one of those booths where you have to pop a certain amount of billons.

Later we went to the house of mirrors and I may have broken a few. In my defense Gayle was telling me where to go because she finished it before me. When I got out I suggested we go to the fairs wheel. She tensed up when I mentioned it. Turned out she was afraid of heights.

Now to save you the mushy details, it went amazingly swell. When we gotten something to eat I asked her how she get to the School/campus. She sat quietly until she said "I was in the streets when Kevin found me on one of his quests. He was assigned to locate and destroy a Scythian Dracaena. Turned out I was being hunted by it and Kevin saved me. He brought me to Campus. What's you story."

I just raised an eyebrow at her witched basically meant 'Really?'

She apologized and said "So you think Carlos gotten beaten up by some Brooklyn's yet?"

"I'm betting Trina got to him first."

She laughed and stood up the bench we were sitting on and said "How's about we go down to the beach, it'll be fun."

"For you or for me?"

"You'll just have to see."

So we then headed for the sandy beach, and before I knew it I tripped over something in the sand.

Gayle helped me up and asked if I was alright. I just spitted out the sand before I said thanks. I then looked to see what I tripped over; it was a pen.

I picked it up and saw that it was a ball point pen. It had something engraved into it but I couldn't read it because it was covered in sand and it looked to be old. I then decided to hold on to it.

We spend the rest of the day there until it got dark. We headed back to the hotel and we said our good night, and before I tell you this; let it be known I was caught off guard. She gave me a kiss good night and headed for her room.

I stood there for a good few minutes until Kevin came out and just stood there smiling. He started to grin and I just told him to shut up. When I got in I noticed that Carlos was nowhere to be found. I told Kevin and before we could leave Carlos entered the room. He lost one of his shoes (hahaha, finally not Me.) and his hat; his shirt had holes that looked to be made from claws and he was sweating so much we could have thought that he just ran a marathon.

I asked what happened and he said "Just let me sit down first."


	10. The Misadventure of Carlos and Trina

Day 9 pt.2

_**For this chapter I will tell you about Carlos' adventure in Brooklyn and how badly he got his ass handed to-, on second thought I shouldn't ruin it.**_

Right after I left, Carlosthen headed for Brooklyn when Trina was able to catch up with him. To save time hailed a cab and got out when they crossed the bridged. When they got Carlos headed to one of the stores there to see if they had anything good. Right before he could Trina blocked from his path and said "Where do you think you're going?"

"Going to the shops."

"You can't, have you forgotten already?"

"Forget what?"

"That we're in New York, there are literally thousands of monsters that could ambush you at any moment."

"Do you really think I couldn't handle them myself?"

"No, and did you forget those times where Nestor and I had to help you from getting handled."

"Fine, Then why not we go get a bite to eat. I'm starving."

They walked for at least a good 10 minutes until they decided to go to an Italian restaurant. The place looked to be any Italian restaurant. It had the checkered table cloths and served nothing but spaghetti and other racist stereotype food.

When they gotten their food Trina started to twitch. She looked over to another table and saw two big guys in trench coats. She couldn't see their faces but when they got their food they ate like animals. She knew something wasn't right about them.

She whispered to Carlos about the guys and told him that they had to leave. Carlos then just started to argue with her saying "But we just got here and I'm starving."

"If we don't leave now then we won't live to see the next day, now let's go you fat ass."

Right before they snuck off they left the money for the food on the counter and left, but the two trench coat guys started to fallow them. Trina then told Carlos to run and to head for an alleyway.

They split up and ran for the nearest one, which was a mile away. For Trina it was easy passing by people and not to get hit by cars or hit people, but for Carlos; it was like a water buffalo walking through a china shop. He literally started an angry mob that was chasing him.

He was able to lose the mob in the alleyway. There wasn't anything in there except for a few trashcans, 5 cardboard boxes and a dumpster. He tried calling for Trina when suddenly a hand grabbed him from the giant trashcan and pulled him in. He almost screamed until Trina put her hand over his mouth.

They picked outside and saw the shadowy figures walking down the alleyway Trina still couldn't tell who they were until they started to argue. The guy on the left said "Great Oreius, you lost them." He spoke in a gruff voice.

"I didn't do that, wait did I do that?" said Oreius with confusion in his voice.

"Ya cause I would never do anything that stupid."

"Well there was that one time, with those kids who wanted to play a children's card game on the boat, and you made us chase after them and got us stuck in Brooklyn."

"Why did you have to do that, opening those wounds?"

"Well it's happening again and-"he stopped and sniffed the air.

"Agrius, you know what I smell."

"Your stupidity?"

"Ya- No, I smell demigods, that or it's just the trash."

"Either way we're going to have a snack."

They ten started checking trash cans and Trina was able to see only their noses and feet. Turned out they had bear snouts and feet. The two kept looking for them until they made it to the dumpster that they were hiding in. Oreius was about to open it when Agrius said "I'm getting board, let's just leave already and get back to our spaghetti."

"Fine." Oreius said unhappily.

When Trina made sure that they were gone she gave Carlos a thumbs up that they could get out but suddenly the top of the dumpster open and a guy dumped his trash out on Carlos' side of the dumpster. She was covered in old/bad spaghetti noodles and other crap. When the guy left Trina started to laugh her ass off.

When they got out the angry mob found them. Trina had to think fast. She grabbed Carlos by the color of his sweater and started to climb the side of a building. She was almost half way when Carlos slipped out of his sweater fell into the angry mob.

To save you the gruesome details, he was able to escape and ran to the hotel. Trina was able to beat him to the hotel, thanks to her agility. So the moral of Carlos' adventure; Brooklyn people are mean and persistent.


	11. More Explonations and Beer!

Day 10

August 14, 2012

When I entered the dream again I woke up out of my bed like a normal person for once. I wasn't tied up or sleeping on a tree branch. I actually woke up in a bed. Well if you call a make shift bed made out of extra sheets and a pillow a bed.

When we all finished taking showers and change into different cloths, we headed for the car where we waited for Gayle and Tirana. I had the same style of clothing except that I had a gray shirt. Carlos changed from the rages he had into new ones and Kevin just cleaned his form yesterday to wear again.

When Trina and Gayle came they had the same cloths (probably did what Kevin did) but Trina had a plain black shirt and Gayle had a green T-shirt. It was about 10 a.m. when we got to the airport. When we got there we got out tickets and I asked Trina where Braedon would be.

She just smiled and said "Oh I have a pretty good guess."

She then walked ahead of use and signaled for use to fallow. We walked for a good 5 minutes until we started to hear cheers and shouts. I asked her where we were going exactly.

She said "The bar."

"This airport has a bar? Why was I not told!?" asked Carlos'

"You don't even drink," Said Kevin "you're under aged."

"Still."

When we were in I saw tons of adult men drinking and eating nachos and a few were watching either football or baseball game. There were a lot of them huddling over two guys who were arm wrestling. One looked to be 21; he had blond curly short hair, pale skin and had on a white T-shirt and had cargo shorts. The other guy had short brown hair and had a muscle shirt that was helping showing them off. He had tons of tattoos. The only odd thing was that he had blue shorts and didn't have any socks or shoes (Sucker!).

They kept going at it for 3 minutes until the guy with the brown hair used his other hand and pushed the other guy's down. The blonde guy stood up and said with a bit of an Irish accent "Oi, that's cheating."

"Are you calling me a cheater?"

"Well I ant calling you for dinner."

And with that smart ass reply a bar fight started. The cheater flipped the table and tackled the other guy. He was about to punch him when the other guy blocked it and kicked the other guy off him. I was going to go in and help but Trina but an arm in front of me and said "Don't help him until he asks."

I obeyed and watched the fight. The blond guy was then able to grab the other guy and was about to launch him across the room until he started to grow bigger. HE started to grow three times bigger than an average man but the blonde guy still didn't drop him, he didn't even broken a sweet yet.

When Gayle saw this she said "Wait a second, that's a Laistrygonian giant."

"A what?" Carlos asked

"Laistrygonian giants are Greek giants that now live in Canada. There Five times a humans height, though this one must be a midget."

I kept watching and now they started a plain fist fight until the giant pinned the other guy down. The guy then looked over to us and said "Now's a good time."

That's when Trina put her arm down and said "You might not want to go hand to hand."

I knew what she meant; the only problem was that I didn't have a weapon. When I told that to her she said "Sure you do, it's in your pocket."

I grabbed the pen out of my pocket and I started to hear whispers, the rust and sand started to come off and the words said 'Anaklusmos'. I uncapped it and that's when a three foot long sword started to grow out of my hand. It was made out of bronze and I didn't know what it was but I started to hear a lot more voices. I then let instincts kick in and I jumped right in and kicked the giant off the guy.

He said thanks and launched for the giant again. I joined and I tried to slash at the giant but the sword suddenly turned back into a pen and all I ended up doing was stabbing him with the tip. I didn't do anything except causing me to get launched into a wall. I uncapped it again and pop comes out the sword. I then tried it again and I manage to put in a nasty cut into the giants back.

He started to scream in pain witch left him defenseless. The guy then picked him up again but he then threw him into a wall witched caused a giant hole to be formed leading to the outside world. The guy then clapped his hands and said "Well that was fun. You can put it away now."

He was pointing to my sword witch then turned back into a pen. I placed it back into my pocket and he turned to Trina and said "good to see you again Trina, you two Kevin. Now how's about we get out of here before I get blame for this again."

We then ran out of there and headed for our plain. When we got on we went to the first class seats (witch we purchased) and started to have a chat.

"So," I said "Your Braedon?"

"Yes, and you must be Percy, considering you have the sword."

"Sorry but he's been dead for 10 years," Said Gayle budding in "This is Nestor."

"Then it looks like the sword has chosen another hero."

"Excuse me?" I asked "What do you mean by hero?"

"Well the sword choses the hero to weld it but considering that it shifted forms you must be the new owner."

"Okay, so how's about you tell me, Carlos and Gayle about yourself."

"We'll I'm a guy and my name is Braedon and I'm 15 years old and I'm the son of Khaos and before you ask, no he is an accent god, not a titan."

"Wait your 15," asked Carlos "and you were drinking in the bar?"

"Yes, Sons/daughters of Khaos can have an advantage to who had any special skills from our mother's side. For my mother's side, it was made up of drinkers. So I have a strong liver which allows me not to be immune to poison and I can be a lot more powerful when I'm drunk rather than being sober, plus all children of Khaos can get wings. The only problem is that they will grow when we become powerful enough."

"That's cool, and do you have any knowledge on amnesia?" asked Carlos

"If you're not talking about the video game then yes, yes I do."

"Then can you help Nestor here?" he said pointing towards me.

"Alright let's see here." He put his hands on the side of my head and he told me close of my eyes. I followed his orders and I started to feel pain entering my forehead. "Oh, that's not good." He said. He told me to open my eyes and he had a bitter expression on his face.

"It's a lot worse than I expected." He said

"What's wrong with him, other than a lot of things." Asked Carlos who then gotten a punch in the gut from me. He winced and holds his stomach and said sorry.

"How do I explain this in the simplest way possible? Imagine this world is one of those bubbles on the side of other bubble."

"Okay." Said Carlos

"But it's nothing like that. This world is more of a mirror to another world. There is another one of us in the other world. A parallel world you may call it. The person who is exactly like you are called 'soul mates'. You and the other person are the same but minus a few things on personality. Now there is a link between the 'soul mates' and the link between Nestor is a lot wider. So both subconscious merged and now he forgotten this worlds memory but now has also the other worlds memory. So really Nestor is shifting between worlds form time to time. We won't since our links are thin."

So now at least I know what's been going on. But I still want to know why I'm here anyway. I said thanks and he gave me a stopwatch so I'll now how long I've been gone. We all then spended the rest of the flight in silence. When we got out of the airport in the U.K. it exploded.

"Looks like the giant was still alive." Said Kevin

"We better get out of here." I said

And on that note when he quickly hailed a cab for Cardiff, my vision started to get blurry. My final words were. "Bye guys, be back soon." And so ends the dream.


	12. Bar Fights and Holes

Day 11

August 15, 2012

**_Bit of a heads up, this is when shit gets serious. True I might not get things accurate but it's all a part of the story, so shut up about the wrong dates and please enjoy._**

Now when I was eating my breakfast this morning I saw on the news that there was a bombing in a U.K. airport and a terrible bar fight in a New York airport on the same day. I almost chocked on my cereal when I heard that. Looks like Braedon was right about both world being linked, now if only I could get Gayle in this universe as well as in the other.

Now, when I was in my second period I fell asleep because of how boring it was. Right then I was back in the cab with everyone else. When I asked them how long it was when I said those final words, they said only 5 minutes.

"And how long was it for you?" asked Braedon.

"At least a few hours."

"Hm, seems that the worlds have a time distance. It would be best if you would tell us when you leave."

"Alright, but what happens when I do leave?"

"You either zone out or you just act normal." Said Trina

"So Braedon, how can I get my memory back from this world?" I asked

"Just treat it like any normal amnesia, try to remember."

When he finished saying that we got out of the cab and then my vision got blurry again. I was starting to lose my balance and then it all went black again.

I woke up to the sound of my teacher telling me to keep my head up. I listened and went back to work. Then 5 minutes later I fell asleep again.

I woke up with the concrete about a foot away from my face. Turned out Kevin grabbed me by the hood of my windbreaker before I fell. I said thanks and got back up. When I told them what was going on Braedon said "You're shifting again, this time a lot more often. How come?"

"I enter this world every time I fall asleep."

"Maybe it's because your subconscious is stable enough to shift." Kevin guessed

"Maybe, but we better hurry before I do that again."

"Alright but what are we looking for exactly?" asked Braedon

"According to the headmaster, we're looking for some new and unique monsters that are a peering in Cardiff. Maybe it would be a good idea if we go to the 'Den'." Suggested Kevin

"The what?" Carlos asked

"The Den is basically is a black market for demigods and monsters to trade or sell things to each other in secret."

"How do you know that?" asked Gayle

"Nestor toke me there once to get some supplies for the forge at the campus."

"I did?"

"Oh ya forgot."

"When you do remember, could you tell me how?" asked Gayle

That's when I remembered the vision I got back in my roof room. "Maybe not." I told her.

"Fallow me, I know a few entrances. There's one in the butcher shop across that street." Said Kevin

When we crossed the street my vision went blurry again. When I back in class the teacher said if I didn't stay wake I would be sent to sweep; basically it's a place where you go if you either get in trouble or don't make it to class on time.

This time it toke me a few minutes for me to fall asleep. With all honesty I wasn't even trying to stay awake. When I came back I was walking past the front counter and going into those walk in freezers that butchers have. When I went through it was like I was in another world (Yes, I went there)

It was like what any market place in a village would look like but instead of normal mortals it was monsters and demigods selling and trading. I saw a Telekhines selling metal scarps to a demigod and a Cyclops. And I saw a Storm spirit selling Hippocampi, Hippalektryons, Pit Scorpions and Tin men.

It was awesome to see peace in a place like this. Kevin then said "Alright, here are the rules, 1; We ask them if they see any weird creatures. 2; No picking fights with anyone. 3; Braedon, stay away from bars and yes pubs count. 5; we come back here in half an hour. 6; we use the buddy system-"

Right when he said that Trina grabbed my arm and said "Dibs!"

"Actually Trina, maybe it would be best if you go with Braedon. We need someone to watch him so he doesn't get into any more fights."

"But I called dibs."

"Trina." Kevin called her over and whispered something to her and she just smiled and said "Alright, I'll go. Let's get going Braedon." They headed to the west of the market place and kept walking. I asked Kevin what he told her and he said "You might want to leave yourself a note when you leave to keep an eye open when you go to sleep."

I was a bit too scared to ask anymore. So I went with Gayle and Carlos went with Kevin. They headed north and we went east. We passed so many shops and asked a lot of people/monsters. They all didn't know anything.

When we passed a shop to what looked to be a fortune tellers shop. We just kept walking until an old lady grabbed my arm and said "Be warned son of death, you will be engulfed in nothing but darkness. The hero's will turn and worlds will merge."

I didn't know what she was talking about but when she talked I felt like I was being told of my death. Gayle was able to get me out of there and she asked what happened.

I didn't tell her cause it would just distract us from the quest. We spent the rest of the half hour getting no results. When we were heading back we found Carlos and Kevin waiting for us. When we ask them if Trina and Braedon came back yet and they did have the slightest clue. That was until I had a pretty good guess on where there at.

We fallowed the path they went on and found a bar around the corner. We placed bets on what was going to happen when we go in. Kevin bet a fight, Gayle went with a drinking contest, I bet on Trina holding back Braedon and Carlos bet on an eating contest and a drinking contest.

We found Trina winning an eating contest and Braedon out drinking a dwarf. The eating contest was different types of either local or exotic food. It was amazing how she was able to eat all that and still be as skinny as she was. As for Braedon, he was dinking mug after mug of alcohol. I felt sorry for the dwarf because he looked like he was going to barf.

When both contest were over and each gotten a prize; Trina got a sack full of Drachmas. Braedon won a mug made of imperial gold. We were all about to leave when a Cyclopes that looked to be friends with the dwarf that lost came over to Braedon and demanded the prize.

Braedon did what he normally does; he started a bar fight. He smacked the Cyclopes across the head with the mug and that's when other monsters/people got into the fighting mood and a classic western bar fight formed. People were flying out of windows. The guy on the piano (yes the bar had a piano) started to play a happy tune and the guy behind the counter just kept polishing the glass.

It wasn't long until we had to step in, but before we could my vision went blurry again and I woke up with the teacher telling to go to sweep. When I got there the teacher told me to go to the gym and pick up and put away all the equipment for the next period, which was my next one.

When I was in the gym I started to hear shouting and Gayle saying "Nestor, wake up!"

My vision went slightly blurry and I saw Gayle shaking my arm. The wired part of it was that I was still in the gym. When I looked around I saw parts of the bar appearing and the monsters/people fighting. I saw Kevin putting a demigod into a headlock, Carlos hiding under the table and looking for a fallen weapon. Trina was having a sword with skeletal worriers, the only problem with that was that Trina was using her dagger. As for Braedon, he was still fighting the Cyclops and some other monsters helping the Cyclops.

I then let instincts kick in and I grabbed Anaklusmos. I uncapped it and the sword is in my hand. I ran to help Carlos first and knocked out a demigod with the butt of my sword and gave Carlos the bat he had. I then ran to Trina and sliced two of five skeletons and they evaporated into black mist. I yelled for Gayle to come over and help Trina. I then dodged arrows and swords to get to Braedon. I sliced the monsters helping the Cyclops. That was when the Cyclops got angry and threw my sword across the gym/bar.

I didn't know what to do. I either go for my sword and let Braedon get gang up on again or fight hand to hand and risk going into a blood rage again. I decided to grab Braedon's mug and I started to pummel the monster to death. It took about 2 minutes until the Cyclops was nothing but dust. When I got up I told Braedon to help the others and meet me outside of the bar. He fallowed orders but he asked for the mug back.

When I handed back to him I looked at the gym part of the bar and it seemed the roughhousing was able to push all the equipment into the storage room, so that's a job well done. I headed out the gym/bar and found them waiting for me (yes the bar fight was still going on).

"We better get out of here before we get caught and I get arrested for murder." I told them

Before we were topside I was fully back in the other dimension. When we got out of the butchers freezer and were outside, we almost got run over by some people. Turned out that there was a marathon going on.

"How did we miss this." asked Carlos

"Don't ask me, you're the one whose physic." I told him.

"We might want to get out of here now before anything bad happens." Said Kevin

"Awe come on, what's the worst that can happen?" asked Carlos

Right when he finished that sentence a building behind us exploded. We jumped out of the way of people running and falling concrete. Right in the middle of it Trina yelled "Carlos, if the building doesn't kill you, I will!"

"I still don't see how it could get worse."

After he said that we all heard a roar coming from the building. All we could see was a figure. It then started to walk towards us and it started to grow bigger. When it was close enough for me to see, I could tell it was the Laistrygonian giant. I told that to the others and told them to run but before they could react, the giant threw something that looked to be a cannonball and it exploded in front of us. Lucky for us, he had a bad aim. He tried throwing another one but it was too late. We were getting some distance on him.

We ran a good mile until we had to stop for a breather near a building that was the size of the last one that blew up.

"So," huffed Carlos "Anyone care to tell me how he was able to find us?"

"He's a monster," said Gayle "they could smell demigods."

Right then the Laistrygonian found us. He threw another bomb and it caused the earth under us to crumble. Kevin, Braedon, Trina and Gayle were able to jump out of the way but me and Carlos fell in.

I thought it was all over until Gayle grabbed me hand. I looked up and saw Gayle being hold on by Trina. I heard shouting and the sound of a mug hitting something so I knew Kevin and Braedon were taking care of the giant. I looked down and I saw Carlos holding on to my feet. I yelled at him to get his ass into gear and climb up.

When he started to climb he kicked me left shoe off. I swear I wanted to make him fall and look for my shoe. I hold in the anger and he was able to get out. Now that it was my turn.

I started to grab Gayle's other hand but I started to hear whispers coming from the pit. It said "_Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal"_ I had a feeling that the old ladies words were going to come true soon. I told Gayle to let me go.

She said "No, you're almost out. We can do this."

"No, I have to go."

"You can't, you're a part of this quest and as you're trainer I demand you to fallow my orders!"

"Since when have I ever listened to superiority?" I asked her

I then started to let go but Gayle tried to grab hold. She started to yell at me to listen and not to do this. Before I fell I told her "Meet me in the heart of Cardiff at the natural history museum, I dont know how long I'll be gone but wait for me. I promise you, I will make it out to see you again."

I let go and started my stopwatch. The only sound I heard on my way down was not the ticking of the timer.


	13. Memories and Cabin Fever?

Day 12

August 17, 2012

It's been two days since I was able to get back into the other world and nothing leaked out again like in the gym. On a side note, I still haven't gotten the guts to ask out my universe Gayle out yet. It's a lot easier in the other universe than here. Plus on another note, I've finally gotten contacts so I don't need glasses anymore.

Finally tonight when I was back and I was on the ground. I tried to get up but my back hurt like hell. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and turned out I had a cut that looked like someone tried to slice me to pieces.

I mustered up all my strength and pulled myself up. I toke out Anaklusmos and cut the bottom part of my windbreaker and used it as a bandage. I looked around my surroundings and found out it was the sewers of Cardiff. I could tell from both the smell and the puddles here and there.

I grab my stopwatch out of my pocket and turned out I was down here for almost a day. I decided to try to find an open man hole and get the hell out of here before my cut gets infected.

I grabbed my side as I trudged on. The sewer was just a strait path so I had a lot of time on my hands. I tried to remember the time I spent at campus and how my life was before that. When I was walking for five minutes I started to get headaches and started to remember my first day at campus.

I was still 14 and I had some dark cloths. I was walking to the front of the campus witch looked to be any ordinary college campus you might have expected. I kept walking with a guy leading the way, but he sometimes walked beside me.

He looked to be maybe 40. He had a black leather jacket with black leather clothing. He had pale skin and as usual I couldn't tell the eye color, but his hair was black and was a bit long. He had a clean face minus a few small scars.

We walked through campus until we got to the headmaster's building and Betty was still the same. The man just kept walking and when we got into the headmasters office he said "Welcome back Nico. "

"Nice to see you too old friend," the man said "I got another one."

"Ah yes, well now what is your name young one?"

"My name sir is Nestor." I said

"Hm, Nico, do you know what his parent is?"

"No, though he does seem to show signs of either Lupa or Lycaon, as well as another god of death. I don't know which one but either way He was already claimed. We will just have to wait until time comes."

"Now Nestor, it's time for you to go to your assigned dorm and you'll attend classes tomorrow."

"What is this place exactly and what is it for, sir?"

"You'll learn about it in your history class, or Nico here will explain some of your questions on the way to your new dorm."

"Alright, come with me kid." He said and as we got out he said "If you are a son of death you'll have to know a few things."

"What is it bro?" I asked him with a joking tone. But right when I said that I could tell by his eyes witch had turn dark brown that he felt some pain when I said those words.

"You have to know that a child of death have unlimited power, but it can get easily to your head and turn sour. It happens when you don't have many living things to keep you motivated to do well and not to turn."

"What every you say." I said with my hands in my pockets.

That's when the memory ended and I was still trudging and still haven't found an exit. That's when the walls started to turn to black tiles. I then found a Drachma and a broken pipe spraying water. I toke out my sword and it give out a glow. I started to create a rainbow and I tossed the Drachma. It disappeared and I said "Gayle, Cardiff United Kingdom."

It then showed an image with Gayle leaving the hotel room and Trina still in there I called for Trina and she was surprised to see me.

She said "Nestor, where are you?"

"I'm still underground. I'll be out of here by tomorrow. Just wait alright?"

"Fine, I'll tell the others." And so she left the room as well and I kicked the image and I ended the call.

I kept walking until I found a circular room with a pedestal with an iron glove. I walked towards it until I saw something on the wall. I pulled my sword out and saw some writing. It said "This glove must be destroyed before any mortal finds it. A demigod of death or creation may behold it but must never unleash it's true power."

I looked back at the glove and I started to hear more whispers. I grabbed the glove and put it on my right hand. I felt it at the tip of my fingers. It was ice cold and I could feel something going up my arm. I just ignored it and I started to hear growls coming from the direction I came from.

I looked around and saw a door on the other end of the room. I trudged to the door and I couldn't open it. Something that you will have to know is when I'm in a dangerous situation, my comical senses get stronger when I'm alone.

I hit the door and yelled "I am Caption Ackerson of the intergalactic House of Pancakes ordering you to open!" I ended it off with me hitting the door with the glove hand. The door started bend open and then a thin lair of black smoke covered my stomach and healed my wound.

I yelled "Yes," but then I heard the grows coming closer and I yelled "No," I hit the door again and it hurt my hand a bit. "Shit!" I then yelled and started to run for my life.


	14. Weapons of all sorts

_**A/N I'm sorry that it toke a while. I was doing some last minute editing and I was just doing some work in my life. But now the chapter is fianally here (please hold your appaulse). I would like to give thanks to Annechase for some help. Now enjoy the epic tale!**_

* * *

Day 13

August 18, 2012

When I woke up I headed to my computer to see if anything else happened in the U.K after my little fiasco. Turned out the only explosion that leaked to my world was just the one near the marathon.

I then turned off the computer and headed for the kitchen to cook some breakfast. I didn't make any for anyone except myself, because I don't have any siblings and my parents literally work around the clock. So for sure I knew they weren't home (mind you that today is a weekend).

I finished cooking my eggs and I ate them in the dining room. After about 2 hours of eating and watching TV I changed into my running cloths and headed for outside. Every weekend I would run 4 laps around the neighborhood. It was about 5 miles in total and while I was jogging the first lap I started to think of how I'm supposed to escape the sewers. Not to also mention, what am I going to do with the glove (or gauntlet if you want to call it)?

I remember Braedon telling me something about my subconscious being relaxed or something. I tried doing that while I was almost done with my first lap. My vision started to get blurry until I stopped to take a rest and try and stay in this world. When I was stable I continued to run and I tried doing it again.

When my vision started to get blurry again I forced myself not to pass out. It worked and I saw both worlds merged in my eye sight. I then felt the bit of pain from my cut that was now a scar. I then heard the growls again and with my stamina and speed doubled to being in both bodies, I knew I could make it out before it was too late.

I picked up the pace and I was able to run a hell lot faster than I ever could. I passed lawns and concrete walls making turns in both worlds and soon I didn't hear the growls anymore until I made it to a ladder leading up. But before I got there I headed home in my universe, just in case if I ended up passing out in this world.

I then entered the other world and I started to walk closer to the ladder until I was ambushed by 8 of the monsters causing the growling sound.

They looked like human janitors but their heads looked too big in the back to be human skulls. They were completely bald but they had fuzz on their heads. From what I could tell the skin in their faces were so wrinkled that I couldn't tell if they had a nose. Finally their teeth were extremely sharp, but their canines were the sharpest.

They sized me up and I could tell they were about to attack. I didn't want to take any chances of me getting hurt so I drew my sword and said "Stay back or-"

I was cut off cause they listened and they stepped back. I then said "One of you step forward."

The one in front of me stepped forward. I asked "What are you?"

All it said was just some hisses and growls. So now I came to the conclusion that they weren't form any mythology that I knew. I then tried putting away my sword and said "Step back."

Again he listened. I then looked at the glove and I started to get an idea. I then toke off my glove and then they attacked. I jumped up to the ladder and they ran for me. They started to scratch at me and one almost bit my leg until I kicked it off and I went up the man hole (Don't even say it).

I then quickly closed it, but they started to open it. I then put the glove back on and said "Stay there and never fallow me or come to the surface ever again, and tell that to the rest of your kind."

They then placed the lid back and I heard footsteps leaving the man hole. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in front of the museum. I looked around again and saw the guys a good few yards away. They were all wearing big coats. I didn't know why until I felt the cold air of the night around me. True I had my windbreaker but I still felt cold.

I started to run towards them and yelled for their attention. Kevin was the only one that heard and started to get the others attention. They all rushed back and it was hugs all around (Ya, I know it's mushy but according to my stopwatch I was missing for almost two days now), but when Trina got hers from me she wouldn't let go until Braedon had to pull her off of me.

I told them what happened down in the sewers, minus the part about me finding the glove. I didn't know why I didn't tell them but something held me back. When I finished Carlos said "Then our quest is done, we can go home."

"Not yet we can't," I told him "We still need to exterminate them."

"But according to you, you barley excepted from 8 of them and that there's probably more down there."

"We should head back to campus and see what the headmaster says." Said Kevin.

"Wait," I told him "I need to check something." I closed my eyes and I was back in my house and I was changed in different cloths and was watching TV. So now I know I can be in both worlds without being asleep.

I came back and said "How long did I have my eyes closed?" I asked Kevin

"About 5 seconds."

"Good, now let's go."

**_Fast forward to a day by one day_**

"I see," said the headmaster. We were all in his office. "You all still need to complete this quest, but you're going to need training."

"By who?" I asked

"By some demigods, a young lad named Karl and his assistant "

"So when do we get to train?" I asked him

"Next week you'll go to Asia. His home which you will train is on the top of Mount Everest. I advise you to get everything you'll need for the trip and please don't forget to pack nectar and ambrosia, we don't want any accidents happening on the trip there."

We then said our good byes to him and headed for our dorms.

**_Fast forward to two hours_**

I was in my room watching the fly's getting zapped by the bug zapper. It was about 5 o'clock and I didn't know what to do until I looked over at my weapon display case. I opened it up and pulled out a scythe. I held it in my right hand and started to swing it around.

"Why couldn't Anaklusmos be a scythe?"

I said that cause I felt more natural wielding a scythe rather than a sword. I then put it back and pulled out a hand cannon pistol and I tried shooting a wasp that was about to get zapped.

I got it dead on and I didn't get a recoil witch surprised me cause with a hand cannon you're supposed to get nasty recoil if you never shoot one before, even if you were experienced it would still give some recoil. I then decided to head for the forge area to ask for a favor.

I left the dorm and I saw the stray form before. I asked him if he knew any forge around here. He said "Ya, but it's going to cost you."

"How about this, you tell me where it is or I get to," I then pulled the hand cannon out "Shoot you dead."

"As if you could."

"I pummeled a Cyclops to death with a mug."

It toke him a few second to get the idea. He then said "Alright, I show ya, but you owe me a drumstick later."

I fallowed him down to the art center. It was a place where any musician, artist, actor and blacksmiths could work in peace. We passed by hippies, shake sphere fans and a few Cyclops. We then stopped to a little tent area with a guy working on a something.

The dog then said "Alright, I brought you to one of the best blacksmiths on campus. When do I get the drumstick?"

"Tomorrow, after I get lunch."

"I'll be waiting." He said as he walked back to the dorm area.

I walked up to the guys tent and he said "Stop, don't come any closer to the tent." What surprised me was I was almost going to step in.

He turned around and said "Why hello Nestor, Still wearing black I see." The guy had a white shirt that was covered in grease stains. He had black short hair and he looked to have a dark tan. His hands were covered in ash and grease stains. He had dark jeans and steal toe shoes.

I was about to saw that I didn't know him until I remembered. I meet him on the second day I was at campus. He also was new.

"Hay Zander, I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it this time?"

"I need you to enchant me a special hand cannon pistil."

"Seems easy enou-"

"And to change my enchanted sword into a scythe but still has the same enchantment." I said this part fast enough so he wouldn't say no.

"Now that's a dick move."

"But you still said yes."

"Fine, let me see the sword and hand cannon."

I handed him the pistol and my sword in pen form. He seemed confused about the sword until he saw the engraved part. He mouth flew wide open. He said "Is this really Anaklusmos, the sword of Percy Jackson?"

"Yes."

"I'm not even going to ask how you got this, but for changing the weapon that's going to take a while."

"How long?"

"With armature hands; a few months, but with mine; a good few days."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Come back Friday and I'll have both done."

I said good bye and headed back for my dorm. I the way I thought that it was enough time in this universe, so I shifted to my world and I found myself getting ready for bed. I checked the calendar and as I thought, I was gone for a day.


	15. Training with Mr Popo

Day 14

August 26, 2012

I wasted the whole week in my universe doing school work and practicing some hand to hand stuff I learned from the other universe. I was getting pretty good and at least now I could handle myself if something leaked from the other universe. I occasionally went to the other universe to start training in my room.

When I was waiting for the school bus I decided to go to the other universe to pick up my stuff from Zander. When I entered I was already making my way there. When I made it to his tent he greeted me and said "Good you're here, come and check out the pistol."

He toke the gun from the table and toke the magazine. He pointed to it and said "These are special celestial bronze bullets. The magazine is also enchanted so all you need to do it take it out and place it back in."

He put it back and told me to give it a try. I pointed at a hippie walking by with a pot. I shot the pot with all 10 bullets in a single second. They all hit their mark but didn't exit the pot. I was confused until green stuff started pouring out of it. He then yelled angrily "Hay man! That was my last stash!"

"Sorry, besides I did you a favor." I shouted back

The guy then just covered the hole with his finger and kept walking. I then toke out the magazine and placed it back in. I shot the ground and a bullet came out.

I thanked him and asked about my other weapon. "We'll I couldn't do anything to it. It wouldn't let me change its shape or anything. Sorry."

"It's alright, you tried your best. Besides, with this gun I won't think I'll need the sword."

"You still might need it for any close combat."

I thanked him and toke my sword and gun. I then headed for my dorm to get my backpack witch was full of spear cloths (especially some extra shoes and shocks).

When I gotten my backpack I headed for the headmaster's office. Before I went in Bettie snapped her fingers to get my attention, she then just shocked her head in disapproval. I asked her why but she didn't respond.

That's when the headmaster came out and Said "Nestor, you're here a bit early."

"Ya, I couldn't help myself."

"Okay then."

We then waited for the others. Kevin was the first then Carlos then Gayle then Trina with Braedon. They all had their casual clothes on. They all just had backpacks for to carry their stuff. We said our good byes to the headmaster and we headed for the exit of the campus.

We started to go behind the office and I asked "Why are we going this way when the exit is at the front?"

Kevin responded "There are three exits to this campus that lead to different places. The one in the front exits to an abandoned highway in California, which was where Camp Jupiter's entrance was. Then there's one that leads to the north border of Kansas. Lastly, the one that we're heading for is the old entrance of Camp Half-Blood once was."

"So the campus is built over both camps. But why didn't we use the exit that was at Camp Half-blood?"

"To go through the Kansas and New York exits, you must have the headmaster's permission."

We then stopped the conversation because we then gotten to an iron gate. On the other side was a road that looked to be abandoned. Kevin pushed it open and closed it behind us. I then felt something nagging me in the back of my head. I turned around but I didn't see anyone behind me. That was until I gotten an idea of what was going on.

I went over to my universe and found myself surrounded by people chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight!" I looked around my surroundings and turned out, I was outside of the cafeteria and I was in a fight. I looked to see who I was going to fight and to my surprise it was Tiny, or at least my universe Tiny.

His name was actually Tony. He was exactly like Tiny, only he didn't have Bill to control him. "Great, what did I do this time?" I thought to myself. Most likely I just acted like a smart ass as usual when someone annoys me. "Alright I just need to tire him out and I won't get into as much trouble with the principle as Tony will."

I then said to him "So are you going to stand there or do something?"

He then charged at me and I just stepped out of the way. He then tried to punch me but I went under his arm and leaped to the left before he could swing at me. I kept doing this for a while but he didn't get tired. I then thought "To hell with this, if I'm getting in trouble I might as well go out with a good performance."

When he tried to swing at me again I ducked and leaped to the right. I got behind him and I back up for a running start for my master plan. He then turned and I charged. He tried to punch me but I went under the fist and I ran up his left knee and I did a backflip close enough to kick him in the jaw. I landed back to my feet and watched him straggle around. I then said "Had enough?"

To my surprise, he was able to recover and again charged for me. I ran to a pillar that held up the roof to the patio area and I launched myself up the pillar and jumped to Tony and as I expected, he grabbed my foot. I would have then been upside down being help by my left leg, but I used the momentum and head-butt him. He let me go and he started to cover his face and yell in pain.

I then copied the trick I used on the wolves to finish off Tony. He ended up on the ground moaning and I then toke a bow to the audience. They cheered and for once I was happy about something in this universe. I enjoyed the moment until I was taken to the principal's office.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later**

****I ended up with a week of detention because according to the people who saw the fight, I was preforming self-defense. Tony on the other hand ended with being suspended for a two weeks.

When I got home that day I found a note on the refrigerator. It was from my parents and it turned out that I was going to be alone for the month due to another business trip. I then decided to stay in this universe until I get to Mount Everest.

**2 days later**

I was in at the foot of the mountain with the others. They all had a change of clothes that were appropriate for climbing. We were all in yellow snow suites and we started to climb. It took a few hours until we got to the top (only reason why we went so fast was because one; Gayle knew where we had to go and at what pace. Second; Carlos was finally useful and predicted when we had to stop due to harsh winds).

When we got to the top we found a huge ladder leading to a small dot to the top. Braedon started to climb it and said "Don't just stand there, started climbing."

Kevin then went and Carlos suggested Trina to go next. I looked at him and I could tell he was afraid of heights, since he was squeamish on the way here. Trina then said "Hell no, I know how much of a pervert you are. You go next!"

Carlos knew not to argue with Trina. He then started to climb and Gayle said she'll go next. I then told Trina to go next but she said "Oh no, I insist on you going next."

I didn't know what her angle was on this, so I just started to climb; though I kept my eyes forward and not up. I then understood Trina's intentions when I heard a purring sound. I just put a little thought to know not to ask but to keep climbing.

It toked another few hours until we made it to the top. It was extremely warm compared to the weather that we had to go through to get here. The house was a circular building and it had 6 palm trees leading to the house. In front of the house was an old bald man with chines robes and to his left was a black man (and when I mean black, I mean black as the void). He was dressed as a genie and he had soulless eyes and red lips.

The old man welcomed use and said "You may change out of your snow suites now," We then wasted 10 minutes taking the coats, sweaters and boots off. When we finished Karl then said "I know I said I was going to train you but since I am quite old I will allow to train you in the beginning. , you know what to do."

"Yes Karl." He said in a bit of a stale voice. The old man then walked back inside and then 's voice changed into a more demanding voice and said "Alright maggots listen up, Popo is about to teach you the pecking order. First there's you, then the dirt, then the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Karl, Then there's Popo. Any questions?"

Carlos then raised his hand and said "Ya I-" he didn't get to finish it cause then bitch slapped him so fast that we didn't see him move but we did see Carlos getting launched into the air and off the tower. "Enjoy the climb back up bitch, any more questions? Good, now let's begin."


	16. Death to All!

_**A/N: Yaaa, Two chapters in one day, I'm on a role. I must worn you now that this chapter is going to have some hash things in here so enjoy. Dont be crying about your about to read.**_

* * *

Day 15

August 29, 2012

We wasted a day doing nothing but push-ups, sit-ups, laps around the tower, and a little bit sparing. Carlos eventually came back but he was shivering from the cold. Once finished with the day lead us inside for dinner and showed us our rooms.

The dinner wasn't like any dinner I ever had. It was more like a feast. I felt like exploding after finishing my third helping of roasted chicken and lasagna. Everyone felt the same way, except for Trina who had 10 helping before feeling satisfied.

We had our own rooms and I slept like a rock. The beds were a lot more conferrable than any other bed I've slept on. It almost felt like I was in paradise. The down side was that we had to wake up at 5 a.m. and do even more work. When we were half way through the day told us to fallow him inside. He led us to a dark room with a red symbol in the middle of the floor.

We were quit until Carlos said " , Are you sure this is going to make us stronger?"

just said "Pecking order."

"Sorry." He then quickly said

"Dam right you are, now step on the circle."

"You mean like this?" I asked

"Yes, Bye."

I didn't knew what he meant until in a flash we were transported to a wasteland of a once city. Everything looked like a nuclear war just finished. Kevin was shocked and said "My gods, the desolation, the ruin, the horror."

"Where are, New Orland's?" asked Carlos

"Carlos!" yelled Gayle. Right when she said that he shut up.

I then saw Trina walk over to wired helmet. I yelled "Trina, stay away from that. We don't know anything about this place."

"You can't tell me what to-." She was cut off by the sound of her screaming. She was pulled into the ground by an arm. I leaped to grab her but I was too late. I started to try and dig to get to her but the ground felt like steel. Carlos then started to panic.

"Gods, what are we going to do!"

Right then was when we heard two people laughing and I heard whispers saying that we were going to die. I just ignored it and I pulled out my gun. I told the others to stay close but more arms grabbed Carlos and pulled him under the ground. Right when he was encased he started to scream and I heard the sounds of a struggle, but it soon stopped and was replaced by the sound of him crying and saying "This just can't possible get any worse."

Then we all heard a familiar plan voice saying "Hi" in a creepy rapist voice. We then heard Carlos screamed even louder. I then told the others that we have to go and save Trina (and Carlos T-T). We all jumped down into the whole that Carlos was taken and we were surrounded by nothing but darkness. Arms then grabbed Gayle, Braedon and Kevin into the shadows. I was to slow to pull out my sword in time.

I then kept my sword out and my gun. I couldn't risk shooting the darkness, because I might hit the others. Then two mysterious figures came out of the shadows. They had a bill and Tiny thing going on. One was big and muscular with Roman armor while the other was short but still looked strong enough to handle himself; he also had Roman armor. I couldn't tell what their faces were because of their helmets.

I then shot at the big guy but he just grabbed the bullets in midair. The small guy then rushed at me but I slashed at him and I was able to knocking him back over to his friend. I could tell they were just toying with me.

"So what shall we do with him?" the little guy said to the taller one.

"How's about we treat him like his friends."

I then yelled in anger "What did you do to them!"

The big guy snapped his fingers and light appeared in the hole. I then saw what happened to them. Trina had her cloths in sheds and she had a giant hole in her stomach. Carlos head was gone. Kevin was squared. Braedon had his headed turning in the wrong direction. I was horrified at the sight. I felt myself breaking until I saw Gayle who was stabbed in multiple places. I fell to my knees in horror. My vision was starting to get blurry, not from shifting but by tears. I failed in saving them. I felt sadness and depression stepping in. I couldn't bare look at the two men.

I then heard laughter coming from the both of them. I looked to see them laughing at my despair. I was getting furious. I started to feel the same power that came over me when I was attacking the griffon. I dropped my weapons and I let instincts take control. I ran towards them and I slashed at both with my claws.

They kept dodging me. I was getting frustrated and I screamed in a more animal way. The two then got behind me and I saw four purple beams launched at me. I dodged them at high speeds, until I lost control and I was impaled. I was sent flying; I felt my world being sucked from my eyes. I thought that this was the end until I opened my eyes and I was back in the dark room that brought us to that horrible place.

I looked at my chest and saw that the hole wasn't there. I looked around and saw the others with me. They all had shocked expressions from dying. I was painting and so were a few others. Then said with a bit of smugness "So how was it?"

I said "Horrible." while Carlos was mumbling "Darkness, I see nothing but darkness."

"It was the worst." he then yelled somewhat crying.

"Congratulations, you survived the first test."

"Oh thank gods." Said Carlos

"But I have some bad news, you're going back."

"What?" asked Carlos, I could sense the terror that was coming from him and everyone else. I was about to argue but then said "Bye."

The only sound left in the room was Carlos screaming in horror.


	17. Final test

Day 16

September 2, 2012

We spend about 3 days going back to the horrible place. We could never beat those two monsters. I was always the last to die and if you guessed that Carlos was the first to die, then you were right. The worst part was how I was quick to anger, because of that the beast is starting to get more control.

After our 20th feeble attempt Karl came into the room and asked us on how our training was. As you could think we used harsh words about it. He just nodded his head and said "We'll you can stop now. has been telling me on how you've all been doing and I'd say your training is finished."

We all were relived and thankful, Carlos on the other hand was the most happiest. Though I felt like there was an angel on this and I asked him what the catch was? He said "That you will train with me and the others will continue to train with -"

After he said that Carlos screamed in terror again. He kept going until said "Shut up, maggot." Carlos then stopped and Karl continued "As I was saying; you will train with me and others will be with , you will all start your new training tomorrow."

Before we left Kevin asked who the two men were. Karl then said "Those were the ancient gods of all worlds. The tall and muscular one was Order, the smaller one was Khoas. Those were the younger versions of them. They only like to cause destruction back then. They learned to take care of the universe after destroying it for the 3rd time. They are now looking after it correctly and I just pray that they don't go back to their old was."

I could tell Braedon was getting eaten up in the inside. We headed to our rooms in silence. I couldn't sleep though cause I was thinking, "What will happen if the beast takes control." I started to see nothing but darkness and I could see the monster I would become. Before I could see detail I stopped my thoughts and went to sleep.

When it was morning we ate breakfast and order the others meet him outside and Karl led me to another room. He led me to a room that looked to be a coliseum. He said that he was going to train me in four things. One would be how to use weapons like swords scythes and other stuff. Second would be hand to hand. Third was how to use guns and bows. Finally he wouldn't tell me what the last part was until I was finished with the other three.

We spent a week training; I wasn't allowed to see the others until I was done with 1-3. I was able to finish all three at the end of a week. When the eighth day of his training came I was able to see the others again. They gotten better and I asked Carlos "So how was the training?"

He just had a terrified expression. I didn't know what he was thinking until I had a pretty good idea what happened. He then started to cry and said "Rule one of Popo's training, don't talk about Popo's training." I then asked him why he was crying. He was still crying and said "Second rule of Popo's training."

He didn't finish because Karl called me over and said to go to the training room now. When I was there Karl was at the other side and I saw the others watching us from the seats of the coliseum. I didn't know what was going on until Karl said "Your last training will be about controlling the beast. You will fight 20 monsters of my choice."

He then snapped his fingers and 19 monsters appeared. Two were Cyclops with clubs, one was something with the head of a dog with a human's body, and another was a giant crab, three Echidna (snake women), five Empousae (Horrifying creatures from the underworld that feed on human flesh), an Erymanthian Boar, five carnivores' sheep, and finally a Nemean lion.

"Shit." I thought to myself. Karl then snapped his fingers and they all ran for me. I jumped over the sheep and I then stabbed an Empousae and it turned to dust and I then side rolled and sliced another one. I then dogged a Cyclops foot and I then quickly gotten the attention of a few sheep and I was able to get at least two of them stepped by the Cyclops. I then jumped on the back of the boar and rood it far from the others and before I got off it, I sliced the boar and I then pulled my gun and shoot all the Echidna.

I was then caught off gourd by the Nemean lion. I had to hold it by the throat so it wouldn't bite my face off, I then started to hear the sheep coming. I then let the wolf instincts kick in a little, but it was a little too much. I had my claws and I had my strength doubled. I felt my canines grow and I started to bark at the lion I was then taking dominance of it. I was then able to suffocate it from the pressure I was giving to its throat and it lad there dead. I then turned to see the sheep and since I still haven't called the instincts off, I charged to them. I dodge their attempts to hit me and I was able to kill all of them by biting their throats.

I then went back to human and I then shot down the rest of the Empousae. I then remembered I still had to take care of the Cyclops. I then stabbed one of the Cyclops feet and he then lost his balance and fell on the other. I then leaped to the monsters and stabbed the twos eyes and they transformed into dust.

I then turned to the giant crab and the dog man thing. I then shot the dog man's leg and he fell to the ground. I then ran under the crab. While dodging his pincers I was able to lift him up and I threw him into the dog man who just pulled out his dagger and he ended up stabbing the crab and the crab crushing the dog man to death.

I killed them all and I yelled to Karl "So where's the last one?"

He then said "Right in front of you." He then dropped his robes and exposed a monster's body. He had a bear like body but it had scale patches and his legs were like dragons legs. I was surprised and I asked him who his godly parent is. He laughed and said "My mother is the mother of all monsters. Technically she is a goddess in Norse and Egyptian mythology."

He then started walk towards me and I shoot the last few bullets in my gun but they just bounced off him and I then quickly reloaded and shoot the rest again but still nothing. I then put the gun away I pulled out my sword and charged. He did the same . His hand and my sword clashed together. We were both evenly matched, but I could tell that he was toying with me. I then tried to overpower him but he evened the power. He then said "Come now Nestor, I've seen your power peek to its highest point. I know you can do better than this."

I then let the beast take over again and I was able to over power for the short while. I cut him and golden blood came out. He then hit me hard enough for me to cough up blood to, but mine was more black than red. We then both hit each other hard enough to launch each other back and I ran for him and he matched my power again. He then smiled and said "If you let it take over any longer you will stay like it. You must learn to keep both in check and not let one have more control than the other."

He then head-butt me I was launched to the other side of the coliseum. I then felt anger arose and I charged him again. He simple held me back by my shoulders and said "You're supposed to have great power but all I've seen from you is just a pathitic amount. You're worse than anyone I've train," His words started to hurt and I was feeling dark energy consuming me. "What are you Nestor, What makes you think that you can even survive what's coming for you in the future?"

I then launched him away and I was surrounded by dark energy. I was then consumed and released in seconds. I then had flashes of my life. 14 years of my life flashed in my eyes and I realized what and who I am. I raised my sword and said "I am Nestor, Son of the great Hades, blessed by Lupa and Lycaon. I am the one who will never back down and will always show the path from the dark."

When I finished saying those words, Anaklusmos then changed into a 5ft long scythe made from dark material. It's blade was black as and it's tip and sides to be sharp enough to cut through the earth. I then looked at myself in the puddle of blood I've spilled and I saw my reflection.

My clothes were ripped and I saw my eye color turned red and I had my claws. My canines were super sharp and I wolf ears. I then looked behind me and saw a wolf tail. "Really, am I a furry or something now?" I thought to myself. I then ignored it and charged for Karl. This time I felt a lot more power trying to hold me back. I then used by scythe to push him back. I then rushed him adn I was able to get close enough to punch him in the face and slightly launched him. I then unleashed my speed and I was punching him over a million times. I felt him blocking most of them but he couldn't keep up. I then upper cut him and he lost balanced.

I then looked down at him. He was on the ground. He was bleeding golden blood and I put my scythe to his throat. He closed his eyes to brace the pain but I just stood there. I then made a cutting sound and I put away Anaklusmos. I then offered a hand and he accepted.

He put a hand on my shoulder and said "You've learned well. You have now learned to control the animal inside you, for now. As for now, you must head to Cardiff and finish your quest. You will leave in the morning."

I thanked him and asked about what happened to Anaklusmos. He said "The sword takes the shape of what the owner feels most conferrable with. That's why it was a sword with Zoe Nightshade and Percy Jackson."

I thanked him again and meet with the other outside. They were all impressed with how I was able to handle the monsters and Karl. Carlos then asked about the tail and ears and I looked behind me and saw that I still had the tail and probably still had the ears. I then asked Karl on how I might get rid of them and he just chuckled and said "you will have to find out yourself."

I then got worried but then Trina said "Don't worry, it toke me a while to get the whole tail and ears under control. Besides you look cute with the ears." As she said that I felt something rap around my tall and saw another tail. It was a bit orange and I looked to Trina and she had orange cat ears.

I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed (**A/N: Remember, Nestor denied of Trina being his girlfriend but still never confirmed if Gayle was his girlfriend. So he is still up for grabs**)**.** I then pulled my tail away and I looked outside to see that it was already night. I asked Karl if there was going to be dinner and conferred that it was already ready.

Tonight I ate like an animal (I'm funny, aren't I?). I ate nothing but meat and drank nothing but water. I finished 30 plates of who knows what the animal was and I headed for my room for some sleep.


	18. Bitter Taste

_**This is the last chapter, hope you all like the story and dont worry, I'm makeing the equal as you read this. I'll make some one shots on the side adventures like Popo's training or some back round to the charctors and I'll be doing a Q&A so please leave some questions.**_

_**-Live, Love, Fight (a new sawing that I'm trying out.)**_

* * *

Day 17

September 11, 2012

I woke up to the sounds of my alarm clock in my universe. I got up and gotten ready for my normal day off school. When I got to the bathroom mirror I checked to see if anything from the other world came here (I'm talking about the ears). Thankfully I didn't have them. I then decided to go to the other universe to say good bye to and Karl.

When I entered, I was still in bed and I then pat the top of my head and felt that the ears were still there. "Dam it." I said a bit loud (just to get this straight, I am not a ferry. I find it wired and wish not to be one). I then decided to get dressed and get a beanie to cover my head.

I walked out to the front of the house with my bag and other stuff. I was greeted by Trina; who still had her cat features (Dam you Bast!) and the rest of the gang. After about 2 minutes of waiting Karl and Popo come out to say their good byes.

"Well it seems that your training here is complete," said Karl "But we did really do that mu-"Carlos was then cut off by Karl who then said " , do you have any last comments for them?"

"You're all going to die." He then said with a bit of pleasure.

"Thank you , now I believe that it is time for you to leave."

Carlos started to argue and said "B-but all we did was-"but then was cut off by saying "Pecking order."

Carlos then screamed away to the ladder and so did Kevin but he was able to say "Oh dear gods!"

We then ran after them and I thought 'Alright, that's enough of these shenanigans.' I then went back to my universe and found myself walking out the door.

**_3 hours later_**

I was back in the other universe and I was leading the others down the sewers. I then realized that I was in Cardiff and I had the glove on. Before we headed on I toke off my beanie and felt no ears, I was relieved and continued then led them down the same path I went through, minus the room that had the glove and we found ourselves in a ravine like room. It was guarded by thousands or those monsters. I didn't know what they were guarding until I paid attention to the walls. They had bright yellow and orange. They contained more of these monsters. I turned to the others and asked for the plan.

Kevin asked in a whisper "You left didn't you?"

I shocked my head in agreement and he said "The original plan was to find the source and enclose it and kill the ones outside but we didn't count for the eggs. So Carlos and Braedon are going to place the bombs in the right places and the rest of us are going to keep a path open to the exit and kill of the rest."

"Alright, let's do th-"I was cut off by Braedon who said "Please don't do a Leroy reference."

I just ignored him and wished the two best of luck and we split up. The others I then charged in. We alerted the whole race that was in there (To save time, I'm just going to call them Weevils cause they remind me off the ticks). I sliced a good five in half but only three of them turned to bust and the others just got split in half like any human.

I was a bit confused but the beast in me said to keep going and I listened. I then kept cutting through a more and only half of them turned to dust. I looked back and saw that the others weren't having as much luck as me. They were having trouble cutting through them like how I was. I then ran back and helped them. Right then was I slipping into a blood rage. I gotten behind the others and I put away my scythe and pulled out my gun and did some range fighting to calm myself down.

It was 5 minutes until Carlos and Braedon got to us. I asked if they were finished and they nodded. I then told the others to go now. Braedon was running ahead of all of us and right before we could catch up with him he threw some C4 to the celling of the exit. I held my hands out to stop the others and yelled "Braedon what are you doing!?"

He just smiled and said "My orders." He then pulled out a trigger and pushed it. The exit was starting to collapse. I yelled "Braedon, stop this and help us!"

He kept smiling and says "good bye Nestor, see you in a year." He then walked away and left us. I was shocked that he left us to die. I didn't think that he would betray us. I felt ashamed and I could tell that Trina felt the same because she yelled "Braedon, Get back here!" she was crying after that and I didn't see him.

I turned around and saw the Weevils starting to catch up to us and I asked Carlos if he still had the detonator for the bombs. HE then said "Braedon had it."

I then heard an explosion coming from the back of the ravine. I saw the next bombs slowly detonating. I then told the others to get behind me and as they were behind me I pulled out Anaklusmos and sliced the air in front of us. It sends a wave of black energy and pushed back the Weevils. I then sliced the wall to our left and the earth started to mold by how I swung my scythe. I kept going until we were all in and I closed the entrance and heard the screams of pain from the other side.

I then ignored it kept molding as path up. I didn't stop; I kept going for an hour until we made it to the surface. I got out and saw that we were in an alleyway. I helped the others out and closed the entrance. I turned to see Trina in Gayle's arms crying. I knew that she knew Braedon and I felt sorry for her.

Carlos then walked to her and said "Trina, isn't this the same ally?"

Trina sniffled and looked around. She then started to laugh a bit and said "It is, I still remembered that angry mob." "Please don't remind me." Said Carlos

Gayle didn't know what they were talking about me and Kevin knew what went down. I helped Trina up and told the others that we have to get back to campus and inform the headmaster.

"What about, you know." Asked Kevin

"We leave him. He's taking orders from someone and we better leave him." True it sounded a bit cold but I don't to risk any death with my friends.

**_5 hours later_**

"I see," said the headmaster "We better inform his father what is going on." He then pushed a button behind his desk. The top of the fire place then flipped and reveled and TV screen. It was just static until a man in his later 40's appeared.

He had a five o'clock shadow and his hair was a greasy mess. He had bloodshot eyes and he was in a monkey suit (A work suit). He seemed annoyed when he answered and asked "What is it?"

"It's about your son sir." Said the headmaster

"Witch one?"

"Braedon."

"What happened?" this time he was worried.

"Nestor, would you like to tell him?"

I walked forward and told him what happened. He started to get both angry and worried. When I finished he rubbed his forehead and said "Great, now I have more things to worry about."

"What are you talking about sir?" asked the headmaster "You only govern all the other planets except for earth, you never complained before."

"Not anymore, I have to govern earth now. Order is missing and I have to do the work on you (Place 2 extremely bad swear words here) planet."

"You don't think Order has anything to do with?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in over a hundred years. I doubt though that he was kidnapped. He and I have extreme power."

"I'll tell the other gods about this, thank you for your time sir." And with that the TV disappeared and the headmaster told us to go back to our dorms and that we will continue our school work. As we left I could tell that nothing would be the same again.

…

I was in my room doing nothing until I had an idea. I went to my case and got a standard pistol and the glove. I then quickly ran to Zanders tent and asked for the pistol to be enchanted as well. It toke him 5 minutes to do the same enchantment as my other gun.

I then found the stray near the dorm and asked of him of another favor. He said "So what do I have to do?"

"Just go through a portal that I'm going to make, find me and give me the gun that I'm going to put on a rope that I'm going to put on you."

"What's in it for me?"

I then pointed the pistol again and he got the clue. I then tied the gun to his neck with the rope and told him to get behind me. I put on the glove and focused. It toke me a bit but I was able to blast out a portal that led to my universe.

I was about to admire my handwork until I realized how much power I used to make it. I fell to my knees and told him to go through. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked.

"No, now go."

He left and right when he went in the portal closed and headed back up to my room. Right when I was in my room, I felt something hitting my head. I didn't know what was causing it until my vision went black and all I saw was a shadow. Though the strange thing about it was that the shadow wasn't black, it was white.

It then said "So this is the one I have to worry about." I tried to talk back but I couldn't. It then waved it finger at me and said "Now now, no trying to break free."

It then reached a hand out to my forehead and said "Say good bye to this world little one." When it made contact I was back in my universe. I was on the sidewalk with a trash bag in my hand. I then realized that I was throwing away the trash.

I then tried to get to the other universe but I couldn't. I wasn't able to shift. I was getting worried until I heard a bark. I turned and saw a stray walking towards me. I didn't know where the dog came from until I saw the rope around its neck.

I went over and got my gun from him and said "Sorry man, but looks like you're staying here for a while."

He started to wine and I couldn't tell what he was saying, the only words I was able to pick up were 'come on, a few swear words and drumstick'. I scratched him behind the ear and said "Come on then, you can stay with me until I can open the portal back."

He barked at me and I could tell what he was trying to say. "Yes, I'll get you that drumstick."


	19. Update!

_**Clockworker: This is jsut an anouncemt. The sequal will be posted in a good day or two. with any luck I'll have four chapters ready before June.**_

_**Nestor: Wait, how long?**_

_**Gayle: You heard clockworker. Besides, its just a week.**_

_**Nestor: Ya but We'll all be stuck with Carlos.**_

_**Carlos: Hay!**_

_**Kevin: Calm down, just be luckly Popo isn't here.**_

_**Trina: Ya, that and I can't wait until a very special part comes up.**_

_**Clockworker: Don't tell them!**_

_**Trina: Fine.**_

_**Clockworker: As I was saying, please come and read the next story and do R&R. I'm going to need questions for these idiots to answer.**_

_**All: Hay!**_

_**Clockworker: Don't care. By every one.**_

_**-Live, Love, Fight **_


End file.
